Storms of Sand
by Ekidna
Summary: Sandstorm, a young SandWing/IceWing hybrid, struggles hard to prove his loyalty to IceClan. However, when a NightWing called Darksoarer arrives in the Clans and offers hybrid dragons a chance to be accepted, will Sandstorm be able to refuse? And what kind of storms will Darksoarer bring?
1. Allegiances and Prologue

This is, obviously, a Wings of Fire and Warriors crossover.

Before I get into the story I'll explain how it works.

1- They're all dragons, SandClan are SandWings, MudClan are Mudwings, and so on.

2- They follow the warrior code, and live like warriors.

3- If the leader dies peacefully, the deputy becomes leader. But the deputy can challenge the leader earlier, if they want. If that happens it works like a Wings Of Fire queen challenge. The deputy can also be challenged, but the challenging dragon has to be approved by the leader. Both male and female dragons can be leader, but leader and deputy must be opposite gender.

4- They live in a smaller version of the habitats they live in in Wings of Fire, except NightClan, which lives in deep ravines around Jade Mountain and up into the Claws Of The Clouds Mountains.

5- The world they are in is kind of a mini Pyrrhia, but not an island. There is more land beyond the Talon Peninsula.

6- NightWings very rarely have powers.

7- Clan dragons aren't allowed to use fire, venom or frostbreath in battle against other Clans.

8- Dragonets remain in the nursery for five years, and recieve one year of training.

9- Animus powers exist, but haven't been seen for many years. Animus dragons are found in the SandWings, SeaWings and IceWings.

 **ALLEGIANCES**

* * *

 **SandClan**

 **Leader**

-Arid -pale gold female

 **Deputy**

-Fennec -yellow male

 **Healer**

-Sun -yellow and sand-coloured male

 **Warriors**

-Dune -pale gold male

-Cactus -white and sand-coloured female

 _Apprentice- Scorch_

-Scorpion -sand-coloured female

-Snake -yellow male

 _Apprentice- Lizard_

-Singe -pale gold female

-Boil -sand-coloured male

-Camel -yellow female

-Gazelle -yellow and pale gold female

-Smolder -pale gold male with a scar across his snout

 _Apprentice- Onyx_

-Oasis -white and pale gold female

 **Apprentices**

-Lizard -yellow male

-Scorch -pale gold male

-Onyx -yellow female

 **Mother**

-Horizon -sand-coloured female

 **Dragonets**

-Viper -white and yellow female

-Tumbleweed -sand-coloured and pale gold female

-Jerboa -sand-coloured male

-Spinifex -white and sand-coloured half-IceWing female scattered with silver

* * *

 **MudClan**

 **Leader**

-Swamp -brown male

 _Apprentice- Pheasant_

 **Deputy**

-Ochre -brown and amber female

 **Healers**

-Marsh -brown and gold male

-Quail -brown female

 **Warriors**

-Heron -brown and amber female

-Alligator -brown female

-Tadpole -brown and gold and amber male

-Caiman -brown and gold and amber female

-Umber -brown and amber male

-Cattail -brown and gold male

-Amber -brown and amber female

-Clay -brown male

 **Apprentice**

-Pheasant -brown and amber male

 **Mothers**

-Crane -brown female

-Moorhen -brown and gold female

 **Dragonets**

-Reed -brown and amber male

-Newt - brown and gold male

-Bronze -brown and gold and amber male

-Sepia -brown female

-Mayfly -brown and gold female

 **Elder**

-Creek -brown male

* * *

 **SkyClan**

 **Leader**

-Garnet -red female

 **Deputy**

-Eagle -orange and gold male

 **Healer**

-Flame -red male

 **Warriors**

-Kestrel -red and gold female

 _Apprentice- Red_

-Fire -orange male

-Ruby -red female

-Osprey -orange and gold female

 _Apprentice- Hawk_

-Topaz -orange male

-Flare -red and orange female

-Crimson -red male

 _Apprentice- Peregrine_

-Scarlet- red female

-Pyrite- orange and gold male

 _Apprentice- Citrine_

-Sunstone- orange, red and gold male

-Sunrise -orange and red female

 **Apprentices**

-Hawk -orange male

-Citrine -orange male

-Peregrine -red and gold female

-Red -red female

 **Mother**

-Carnelian -orange and red female

 **Dragonet**

-Thrush -red and gold male

 **Elder**

-Jewel -orange female

* * *

 **SeaClan**

 **Leader**

-Tempest -dark blue male

 **Deputy**

-Lagoon -pale blue female

 **Healers**

-Coral -green female

-Riptide -aqua male

 **Warriors**

-Squid -pale blue male

-Turtle -green female

 _Apprentice- Auklet_

-Wave -aqua female

-Shark -dark blue male

 _Apprentice- Pearl_

-Splash -pale blue female

-Herring -green male

 _Apprentice- Stingray_

-Flounder -aqua male

-Scallop -dark blue female

-Sealion -green female

-Octopus -pale blue male

 **Apprentices**

-Auklet -aqua male

-Stingray -dark blue male

-Pearl -pale blue female

 **Mother**

-Dolphin -pale blue female

 **Dragonets**

-Current -aqua female

-Orca -dark blue female

* * *

 **I** **ceClan**

 **Leader**

-Snowfall -white female with silver wings and patterns

 **Deputy**

-Tundra -dark blue male

 _Apprentice- Reindeer_

 **Healer**

-Diamond -silver female

 **Warriors**

-Frost -silver and white female

-Peak -ice-blue and white female

-Hail -ice-blue male speckled with silver

 _Apprentice- Frostbite_

-Narwhal -silver and white male

-Lynx -silver-white female

-Avalanche -pale blue male

-Icicle -ice-blue female

-Iceberg -silver and white male

 _Apprentice- Winter_

-Sleet -silver and ice-blue female

-Caribou -ice-blue male

-Arctic -silver and ice-blue male

-Whiteout -silver and white female

 _Apprentice- Ermine_

-Hailstorm -ice-blue male

 **Apprentices**

-Frostbite -ice-blue female

-Ermine -silver female with blue flares

-Winter -ice-blue male with silver streaks

-Reindeer -silver and white male

 **Mothers**

-Blizzard -ice-blue and white female

-Snow -silver female

 **Dragonets**

-Glacier -silver and female

-Polar -deep blue female scattered with white

-Frozen -silver and white male

-Sandstorm -ice-blue half-SandWing male patterned with gold

-Icecloud -silver and white half-SandWing female

* * *

 **RainClan**

 **Leader**

-Toucan -male

 _Apprentice- Anaconda_

 **Deputy**

-Marvellous -female

 **Healers**

-Hibiscus -female

-Sloth -male

-Splendour -female

 **Warriors**

-Glorious -female

-Mango -female

-Elegance -female

-Gibbon -male

-Okapi -female

-Coconut -male

-Canopy -female

 _Apprentice- Jaguar_

-Tapir -male

-Lemur -male

-Graceful -female

-Mangrove -male

 **Apprentices**

-Anaconda -female

-Jaguar -male

 **Mother**

-Orangutan -female

 **Dragonets**

-Beautiful -female

-Ocelot -male

-Orchid -female

 **Elders**

-Bullfrog -male

-Banana -female

* * *

 **NightClan**

 **Leader**

-Relentless -black female

 **Deputy**

-Darkchaser -black male

 **Healer**

-Fateseeker -purplish-black male

 **Warriors**

-Farseer -purplish-black female

-Eclipse -black female

-Shadowhunter -purplish-black female

 _Apprentice- Clearsight_

-Fierceclaws -black female

-Obsidian -black male

-Bigwings -black male

-Deathbringer -black male

 _Apprentice- Starfall_

-Nightstalker -purplish-black male

-Strongwings -black male

-Mightyclaws -purplish-black female

 _Apprentice- Fearless_

-Moonslayer -black female

-Vengeance -purplish-black male

 **Apprentices**

-Starfall -purplish-black male

-Fearless -black female

-Clearsight -purplish-black female

 **Mother**

-Vigilance -black female

 **Dragonet**

-Quickclaws -purplish-black male

 **Elder**

-Stoneteeth -black male

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Snow huddled around the nest of eggs, watching as the first jagged crack appeared on a glowing snowy-white egg. She reached for it, cupping it in her talons, and staring intently at the pulsing surface. _Where is he?_ The eggs had started to shift in their nest hours ago, and she had known when it started, even though she had been far away in IceClan territory. _Maybe father's don't have the same hatching instinct that mother's do. But, three moons, he must feel something._ Snow sighed and waited, watching as cracks zigzagged across the shell.

"Snow?" a voice whisper-called.

Snow tensed, hugging the egg to her chest.

"I know we didn't agree on meeting tonight," the voice went on. "But I just had a feeling that it was tonight, you know, and I had to come. It's not, though, is it?" He sighed. "Scorpions and snakes, I must sound absolutely mental right now."

"Smolder?" Snow whispered. _He came. He came!_

"It's tonight!" Smolder said, his voice edged with excitement. "The eggs - our eggs are hatching!"

"One's already half done," Snow said wryly.

Smolder breathed a plume of flame, illuminating the nest and his handsome, beaming gold face, marred by a scar slashed across his snout.

"They're all half done," he pointed out.

 _Ooops._

She had been so focused on her perfect, white egg, that she'd forgotten the other two - ice-blue and silver, both freckled with pale gold. _Not that they aren't perfect_ , she reminded herself quickly. _They're just more SandWing than the other._

Smolder interrupted her thoughts. "What are we doing with them once they're hatched?"

Snow sighed. "Smolder, we've been over this. You get the most SandWing-looking one, and I get the other two."

"No, not that," he said awkwardly.

Snow frowned, imagining her fidgety mate playing with his claws or stripping a leaf. It was the one thing she didn't like about him, like, _Three moons, just stand still already, or, seriously, I will clobber you with my tail. Aaargh._

"I - can I name two of them? Maybe? Please?"

 _Aaaaaaw._ "Sure." _Seems only fair._

"AAAWRRK."

Snow looked down reflexively, although it was too dark to see anything. But she could feel the egg stirring in her palms and miniture talons scraping her scales. Smolder breathed another plume of fire, lighting up a moons-pale dragonet, clawing her way out of the egg. Snow scooped her up, examining every perfect silver and white scale.

"She looks exactly like an IceWing," Smolder said, sounding slightly annoyed, perhaps a bit offended that his daughter looked nothing like him.

"Not her eyes," Snow pointed out.

The dragonet's eyes were a glittering black, instead of an IceWing's arctic-blue.

"Icecloud," Snow breathed.

"What?"

"Her name is Icecloud."

"Icecloud," Smolder repeated. "I like it."

CRAAACK.

Snow jumped, surprised at the sudden noise. The dragonet in her talons squealed in protest, gripping her arm tightly. The nest was suddenly alight as Smolder set fire to a branch, then snapped it off the tree to use as a torch. Snow looked down at her eggs - although, really, it was only one egg now. The silver egg had been broken, the pieces scattered around the nest.

 _Where's the dragonet?_ Snow thought worriedly, before spotting a bright-eyed dragonet curled up under a fragment of eggshell. She relaxed, placing Icecloud gently in the nest, and pulling the eggshell off her second dragonet, who looked up with bright blue eyes.

"Oh," Smolder breathed.

The dragonet was a pale, sandy colour, with a white underbelly, and scattered silver scales down her face and neck. She looked mostly-SandWing, although her claws were serrated, and her tail ended in a cluster of IceWing spikes instead of a SandWing tail barb. Oddly, the spikes were pale gold, as were her claws.

"What will you call her?" Snow asked.

"I-uh." Smolder took a deep breath. "Her name is Spinifex."

Snow smiled at him, before looking back at her last-hatched egg, which split with a shuddering crack, revealing a small, icy-blue dragonet. He stomped in a circle, looking around with dark blue eyes, radiating cold. Golden patterns ran down his face, spiraling down his neck and legs. The flaps of his wings were also gold. Dark blue spikes ran down his neck, and his tail ended in a half-formed SandWing barb.

"Is that normal?" Snow asked, poking the barb. _Please let my dragonet be okay. Please, please._

"Yeah," Smolder said. "They develop at about three years."

Snow exhaled a sigh of relief.

"I think I'll call him Sandstorm," Smolder said quietly.

Snow gazed down at her dragonets- Icecloud, Spinifex and Sandstorm, then back up at Smolder.

"Our dragonets," Snow murmured. "Are going to change the Clans forever."

* * *

So, Sandstorm and his sibling's birth, just to give a bit of backstory there.

There won't be any prophecies in this, because both series use them WAY too much (and to be honest, I'm sick of prophecies).

As you may have guessed, IceClan is going to be the main Clan, SandClan also being important.

Updates will probably not be regular, but I will try.

~Skystorm


	2. Chapter 1

Sandstorm stretched his wings, almost bashing Frozen in the head.

"OI!" the younger dragonet bellowed. He glared at Sandstorm. "Get your stinking SandWing wings away from me."

"I don't stink," Sandstorm replied indignantly. "And I'm not a SandWing."

Polar ruffled her deep blue wings. "You are too."

"Yeah, what's this?" Glacier growled, poking his barb. "Not a normal IceWing tail, that's for sure."

Sandstorm flicked his tail away from her, curling up the barb protectively, the way Smolder had taught him.

"What's happening?"

Icecloud trotted up. She was larger than Sandstorm, and her black eyes always felt as if they were boring into him.

Frozen growled at her. "I don't have to answer to you."

Icecloud lifted her head. "You will soon." She turned to Sandstorm. "Come on, they called us for the ceremony."

Excitement flared through Sandstorm. _The ceremony!_ Finally he would be an apprentice. _Five years is way too long to wait._

"I'm coming," he said, shaking himself before exiting the hatchery.

Sandstorm could hear noises of protest behind him as Icecloud herded the four-year-old dragonets outside. A chilly wind buffeted him and he sank his claws into a layer of soft snow to stop himself from being blown sideways.

The camp was formed from a dip in the surrounding hills and tall spires of rock. Most of the camp was covered by a stone overhang, and the entrance was a narrow gap opposite. The hatchery extended deep under the overhang and was quite high, to help dragonets learn to fly. On the left side of the hatchery was the elder's den, currently empty, followed by the apprentice's den. On the right side of the hatchery was the healer's den, followed by the leader's den. The warriors slept in the shallow holes that riddled the overhang. The Highrock stood next to the entrance.

Sandstorm shivered slightly as he looked at it. Currently Snowfall stood on the Highrock's peak, staring down at her gathered Clan. Tundra stood on a lower ledge, his tail flicking impatiently. The rest of IceClan was gathered in a loose semicircle around them. They turned as Sandstorm and Icecloud emerged from the hatchery.

"Finally," Tundra growled. "We can start."

Sandstorm walked forward into the centre of the circle, trying to ignore the stares of disdain that burned his scales. He stood still, looking up at Snowfall.

The leader shuffled her silver wings. "IceClan, we gather here today to make new apprentices. Icecloud, your mentor will be Frost."

Frost stepped out of the crowd, her scales shimmering. Icecloud stepped forward and dipped her snout to the warrior.

"Sandstorm," Snowfall continued.

He flinched slightly, and Snowfall's keen eyes picked up the movement.

"Or Storm, if you wish. Your mentor will be Lynx."

The silver IceWing stepped forward to face him. Sandstorm bowed his head in the traditional way, before raising his head and looking into his mentor's pale blue eyes. They were blank, revealing no emotion. He couldn't tell what she thought of him, he'd never been able to.

"Icecloud! Storm! Icecloud! Storm!"

Sandstorm looked around, noticing that some dragons only cheered half-heartedly, while many didn't cheer at all. Frost and Lynx had both raised their voices in the chorus.

Snowfall and Tundra remained silent.

When the dragons had quieted down Snowfall spoke.

"That is all. Mentors please take your apprentices on a tour of the territory."

"Sandstorm," Lynx said quietly.

"I prefer Storm," Sandstorm said.

"Makes you feel like more of an IceWing?" Lynx questioned.

"Uh... um," he stuttered.

"Storm, then," she continued. "Lets see the territory."

"Uh, ok," he managed, still caught off guard from Lynx's question.

Lynx turned away from him, flicking her tail against his leg. Sandstorm headed towards the entrance of camp. He stepped through the entrance, his sides brushing the walls. _Outside. Finally._ He breathed in the crisp, cool air and looked. An open plain extended as far as he could see in any direction, covered with deep snow and layers of ice. Rocks jutted out of the ground, frosted with ice.

"Nice, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Sandstorm breathed.

"Stop blocking the entrance!" Tundra snarled, poking his snout out.

Sandstorm started, and stepped quickly out of the way. "Sorry."

Tundra growled, and exited camp at the head of a patrol.

 _First day, and I've already annoyed the deputy._

"Come on," Lynx urged.

She spread her silver-white wings and launched into the air, flapping them to hold herself aloft. The wind from her wings slammed into Sandstorm, forcing him lower.

"Fly," Lynx cried.

Sandstorm spread his wings and sprung upwards, flapping his golden wings madly.

"Calm your wings," Lynx advised. "Beat them evenly, and your flight will be easier and more controlled."

Sandstorm slowed the mad beat of his wings, and dipped lower in the air. He tried, frantically, to right himself, before remembering Lynx's words and slowing them again. Sandstorm forced more power into each wingbeat and lifted into the air again, hovering in front of Lynx.

The warrior nodded, and curved around to lead the way. Sandstorm powered after her, finding a rhythm in the even strokes.

"Where are we going?" he called.

Lynx sighed, slowing to allow him to catch her.

"We are touring the territory, which you would know if you'd been listening to Snowfall." Her words were icy.

"I was listening!" Sandstorm protested. "You're just not telling me anything."

"Then ask."

Sandstorm looked around, trying to find something of interest. Ice covered the ground almost as far as he could see in all directions, although he could see a distant expanse of greenish blue glittering in the pale sunlight ahead and to either side.

"What is that?" he asked.

"The ocean," Lynx explained. "It's water, but very salty, so I wouldn't drink it if I were you."

The warrior dipped down sharply, speeding ahead and diving into the vast expanse of water. She disappeared under the waves, before soaring back up, flinging glittering droplets off her scales. Sandstorm looked down warily at the water, which rose up in choppy waves, brushing his talons. He shivered slightly at the strange feeling, before diving in. The first thing he felt was the cold, shocking him and chilling him to the bone. Next was the bizzare feeling of water sliding across his scales, slightly rougher than the water he drank. Sandstorm flapped his wings, sending him soaring through the ocean. It was an odd feeling, similar to flying, but with more to push against. He rose up, out of the water, splashing droplets everywhere with his tail.

"It's amazing!" he cried, beaming.

Lynx nodded, looking pleased.

"This is one of our borders, but it's not another Clan's territory out there, so you can go out as far as you want, as long as you make it back. Understand?"

Sandstorm nodded. "Course."

"Most of our borders are water, like this one, but the one behind us is the border with SandClan. You can't cross that one."

 _This is a stab at me being half-SandWing. Or at Snow._ Sandstorm felt anger boiling in him, but kept his expression calm. Lynx was watching him closely.

"I know," he forced out.

Lynx gave him an appraising look before setting off, following the line of the ocean.

"I'll show you around the borders, and then we'll head back to camp," she called over her shoulder.

* * *

"You can see past that narrow strip of ocean SkyClan territory."

Sandstorm followed Lynx's gaze and saw thickly forested shores across a channel of water. Mountains rose up from behind the trees, far taller than the ones in IceClan territory. Sandstorm couldn't stop staring at the trees. He'd seen trees before, but never this many, and never anything so green. The ice had disappeared a while back and they now stood on bare rock, with clumps of green grass poking up between the cracks. It was hotter here too, and the rock ended a few metres to his right, replaced by brown dirt. Lynx turned, facing the end of the rock.

"Beyond this is SandClan territory. The border is right here. SandClan territory starts on the other side of this rock. This and the SkyClan border are the only ones we regularly patrol and mark."

Lynx nodded at the rock edge, and Sandstorm looked to see a thick line of frostbreath he hadn't noticed before extending along the border. Beside it, on the SandClan side, was a burnt strip of dirt. Black, compared to the glittering white frostbreath.

"Why don't we patrol the ocean borders? SeaClan could attack from there," Sandstorm asked.

"That would be a lot of swimming for the SeaWings," Lynx said. "We're not worried about them."

"Ah, ok. Who are we worried about?"

Lynx raised her head. "No-one. We are IceClan, the strongest of all seven Clans. We don't fear anyone."

She dropped her gaze to look Sandstorm right in the eyes.

"You understand that, right Storm? WE are IceClan. That means you too. You are not SandClan. You are not a SandWing. You should have no loyalty to your father or his Clan. You are an IceWing, no matter what happens. Do you understand?"

Lynx's pale blue eyes bore into Sandstorm's. Lynx's speech had made him feel... he wasn't sure, really. Anger and annoyance from her thinking he'd had any loyalty to SandClan. Acceptance, she thought he was an IceWing. Frustration, happiness, shock. And above all, wanting to be an IceWing. An actual one, not a hybrid. His thoughts must have shown in his expression because Lynx nodded.

"You understand."

It was a statement this time, not a question.

"Yeah," Sandstorm breathed.

"Come on Storm, we're going back to camp."

Lynx raised her wings, and soared upward into the sky. Sandstorm watched her, feeling her acceptance settle inside him. It felt good. He felt needed. He felt wanted. He flapped his wings, gliding up to follow Lynx back to camp. Where he belonged. That was enough for now.

* * *

Yeah, you're gonna see a lot of Sandstorm's Clanmates not liking him very much, although yay for positive endings.

 _Question:_ What are your thoughts on Lynx?

~Skystorm


	3. Chapter 2

Sandstorm's wings felt about to fall off by the time he arrived back at camp. He stumbled into the ground before the entrance, watching Lynx vanish through it. He shook out his golden wings, folding them neatly by his sides. The sky had grown dark, the sun fading at the horizon. Two of the three moons had already risen, and a few stars were visible. Sandstorm took a deep breath and stepped through the entrance. A few IceWings were milling around the camp. A group of warriors were chatting beside the elder's den. Snowfall and Tundra were talking quietly on the Highrock. A few IceWings looked over as he entered, before turning away.

"Storm."

Sandstorm turned towards the voice. Snow was crossing the clearing towards him.

"How was your first day of training?" she asked.

"It wasn't really training," Sandstorm replied. "It was more like touring the territory."

"How was... Lynx?" Snow said awkwardly.

 _Oh. She wants to know if Lynx was against me._

"Lynx was fine."

"Good," Snow sighed, sounding relieved.

Her silver form moved away, leaving him to talk with other warriors. It was unfair. Snow was the one who had broken the warrior code, yet she was forgiven easily, while he and Icecloud were picked on and hated. _Mostly me._ Icecloud's attitude made her hard to tease, and she looked far more IceWing than he did. Sandstorm's stomach rumbled, so he headed over to the kill-pile underneath Highrock. A seal lay on it, along with a heap of smaller prey. Sandstorm dragged two hares out of the pile and went to leave, before finding his way blocked by Avalanche.

"What makes you think you get to eat, _SandWing_?" the pale blue male sneered.

"I'm an IceWing," Sandstorm replied hotly.

"You don't look like much of an IceWing," Avalanche growled, taking a menacing step forward.

Sandstorm took a step back, tail curled protectively over his back.

Avalanche snarled, reaching a foot forward, talons curved wickedly. His spikes rattled.

"That's enough, Avalanche."

Sandstorm jumped, and Avalanche whipped around suddenly, his heavy feet crunching through a ptarmigan.

Snowfall stood in front of them, white head tilted in fake curiousity.

"We don't harm members of our Clan," she continued, tilting her silver-patterned wings upwards.

"We harm those who aren't IceWings though," Avalanche growled.

Snowfall was silent for a moment.

"That's true. But only if they provoke us." A hint of a threat crept into her voice. "Now Avalanche, seeing as you've destroyed that ptarmigan, you may as well eat it."

Avalanche muttered under his breath, but picked up the ptarmigan and stomped off, tail swishing.

"Sandstorm, you'd do better not to provoke him further," Snowfall said firmly.

"Yes," Sandstorm said, scales prickling. _What did I do to provoke him?_

Snowfall turned away, beating her wings to soar up to the Highrock and out of sight. Sandstorm growled in frustration and walked out from the shade of Highrock. He took his prey to an empty corner of the camp, ignoring the burning stares from his Clanmates. He settled down, turning his back to the clearing, and tenting his wings over him. He ate the hares slowly, not looking forward to meeting the other apprentice's properly.

"Are you hiding?"

The voice was tinged with amusement, and Sandstorm lowered his wings to see Frozen staring down at him.

"I- no," Sandstorm defended himself.

"Liar," Frozen announced.

"Go away," Sandstorm grouched, flinging his wings over his head again.

"You didn't even hear me creep up on you," Frozen continued. " _IceWings_ are supposed to have good hearing."

Sandstorm flinched away, biting back an angry response. The insult stung. All insults stung, every time he was called a SandWing it hurt a little more. The worst part was that it was true. His hearing had never been as good as his Clanmates. _I thought once I became an apprentice some of the teasing would stop. Guess I was wrong._

"What, can't think of a reply?" the dragonet taunted.

Sandstorm kept silent.

"Yeah, you're just a moons-cursed SandWing."

Sandstorm felt his anger rising up beneath his scales, and his muscles tensed.

"Why don't you just leave?" Frozen growled. "Go join SandClan where you belong. Or you could get out-"

"I am an ICEWING!" Sandstorm growled, rising to his feet.

He pulled his wings back to his shoulders and turned to face Frozen, glaring down at him. His spikes rose along his back and his claws extended threateningly. Frozen's blue eyes widened and he took a step back.

"I am an IceWing!" Sandstorm snarled again, baring his teeth. "Get that into your thick skull!"

Frozen's spikes rippled along his spine and his tail thrummed the ground.

"I-" he stuttered.

Sandstorm stood still, a growl rumbling in his throat. Frozen took a shaky breath, shook his wings out and narrowed his eyes.

"Then act like one," the dragonet growled.

"What," Sandstorm spat. "Do you think I'm doing?"

Frozen glared up at him for another moment before turning away, trembling slightly. Sandstorm watched him go, releasing some of the tension in his body, though his anger still simmered below the surface. He turned his head to look around the camp, seeing some of his Clanmates staring at him openly. Some ducked their heads or turned away as he met their gaze. Others didn't. He swung his eyes up to the Highrock. Snowfall seemed uninterested, slowly eating part of a seal. Tundra watched him, his ice-blue eyes tracking Sandstorm's movements. When the deputy noticed Sandstorm watching him, he met his gaze evenly, eyes glittering.

Sandstorm shivered despite himself, and turned away, unable to meet the dark blue IceWing's eyes. He lay down again, turning to finish his hare slowly. By the time he was done the camp was almost empty, with only a few older warriors remaining. Darkness had fully set in, and he struggled to see in the lack of light. He looked upwards, seeing the sky covered by a heavy sprinkling of stars. The three moons, only thin slivers for tonight, shone coldly above the camp. _Cold. Why does everything have to be so cold? The moon, the stars,_ _the ice, the wind. My Clanmates._ Sandstorm sighed, shaking off his thoughts. He stood slowly, realising he couldn't put off seeing the other apprentices for any longer. He headed towards the apprentice's den, relying on his other senses to guide him, as his eyesight was almost useless. Sandstorm picked up Icecloud's familiar scent and headed towards it, feeling his way carefully. A tall ridge appeared before his feet, and he lunged upward, landing higher up with a heavy thump. He heard a muffled groan.

"Way to wake us all up," an irritated voice growled.

Sandstorm recognised the voice as Ermine's, an elegant silver female with small flares of blue across her scales.

"Sorry," Sandstorm apologised. "Is there anywhere I could sleep?"

"This would've been a lot easier if you'd come in when we could see," Winter hissed, his voice close to Sandstorm's ear. The male was an ice-blue colouring with silver streaks along his wings and face.

"I'm sorry," Sandstorm repeated.

"You're not," a voice growled. A new one this time. Bored, slightly annoyed, deeper than the others. Reindeer. The apprentice continued. "SandWings are incapable of feeling sorry."

Sandstorm managed to push down a growl. "Lucky I'm not a SandWing then."

Reindeer chuckled softly. "Sandstorm, you're denying the obvious. Anyone can see what you are."

"And that," Sandstorm said, his voice tight. "Is an IceWing."

"You're not fooling anyone, Storm," Ermine said gently. "We only want the best for you."

Sandstorm felt his heart give a leap of hope at her words and the gentle tone.

"Which is getting your ugly SandWing ass out of IceClan," Reindeer growled.

Winter snickered. Ermine gave a bored sigh.

"What have I done?" Sandstorm growled. "What did I do to make you all hate me?!"

"Oh y'know, just being a stupid little Sand- _freak_ ," Reindeer sneered. " _Your kind_ isn't supposed to exist. We have rules for a reason, you know."

"And it wasn't me who broke them!" Sandstorm spat.

"Ah, the good old blame-everything-on-your-parents trick," Winter snarked. "They're not the freaks."

"Or maybe they are," Ermine put in. "They had to come up with you _somehow_."

Reindeer and Winter laughed, and a tail swung over and bashed Sandstorm in the chest.

"Oh sorry," Reindeer sneered. "That was an accident."

Sandstorm growled, lunging forward and slamming his front paw into a solid object.

"Think you missed, Stormy," Ermine taunted. "That was the wall."

Winter laughed again and hot shame flooded through Sandstorm.

"Oh shut it!" a new voice cut in. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

Icecloud made an affirmative grunt from the back corner.

"Why not join in?" Ermine offered.

"Cause I don't believe in your SandWing/IceWing crap."

"Ooh, is big tough Frostbite sticking up for a SandWing?"

"I am an IceWing," Sandstorm said.

"Alright, quiet!" Frostbite commanded. "The three of you stop and lie down right now, or you won't be waking up in the morning."

Sandstorm heard a grumble, and then rustling and stomping as the three apprentices lay down in the nests, obeying the commands of the older apprentice.

"Storm, you come over here," Frostbite continued from the back corner. "Step on those walrus-snouts if you want, no-one'll care."

"We'll care!" Winter protested.

There was a thwack and a muffled yelp. Sandstorm stepped forward cautiously, unwilling to step on the other dragons. He brushed against freezing scales and a foot shot out, claws piercing deep into him and throwing him forwards. Sandstorm cried out in surprise as he slammed into the back wall of the den. Prickles of pain ran up along his spine and shot through his left wing.

"WHAT THE-" Sandstorm yelled.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry," Reindeer laughed. "I didn't see you there."

"Quiet," Frostbite growled.

Sandstorm collapsed to the den floor besides Frostbite, curling up as small as he could make himself. His back ached, his wing burned.

 _How is it that one moment you can feel so accepted and in the next it is thrown away? Why am I the one who is punished for another's crimes?_

Silence filled the den. There was no answer.

* * *

Yeah, I said you would see more of Storm's Clanmates. The apprentices are... interesting. They all have different feelings towards hybrid dragons.

 _Question (I'm probably gonna do one or two of these every chapter):_ Of the other apprentices, who's your favourite? Do you think they're being fair?

Next chapter I might put in a little bit about Spinifex, Storm's other sister, the one in SandClan.

~Skystorm


	4. Chapter 3

"Storm, up!"

The voice roused Sandstorm from sleep and he blinked open his eyes to see harsh white light pouring into the den. He began to rise to his feet, stopping when red-hot pain flared across his spine. Sandstorm winced.

"Are you hurt?" Lynx asked.

"I'm-I'm fine," Sandstorm said.

"You don't look fine," Lynx observed. "You're bleeding."

"I am?"

Sandstorm turned to look around. His sleeping space was scattered with droplets of blue IceWing blood, and some of his spikes lay smashed below the bare rock of the back wall. The back wall itself was covered in lines of blood. Icecloud was sleeping to his left and Winter sprawled out across the den entrance. Lynx stood behind the apprentice, her eyes worried.

"We need to get you to Diamond," Lynx said. "Winter, up!"

Winter's head snapped up.

"Lynx!" he said, surprised. "Iceberg said I could sleep in today. I don't have a patrol or training, or anything."

"I know," Lynx growled. "We're mates, remember?"

"Then why-"

Winter turned around, his blue eyes scanning over Sandstorm. A flicker of shame crossed through his expression, but passed as quickly as it had appeared.

"Oh."

His head swung back to Lynx.

"Yes _oh_ ," Lynx growled. "You're going to help me get Sandstorm to the healer's den, and then you're telling me exactly what happened."

"I don't need help," Sandstorm growled, frustration burning through him.

Lynx raised an eyebrow, but turned, signalling for the two apprentices to follow her. Winter rose to his feet and slid out of the den, with a backwards glance at Sandstorm. Sandstorm cautiously got up, biting his tongue to keep himself from crying out. It was the first real pain he'd felt, not just the simple pain of falling over or crashing after a low flight.

Sandstorm stepped out of the den, landing awkwardly, which sent pain shooting through him again. He whimpered quietly, and headed past the hatchery to the healer's den, following his mentor's pale form. The sun was already high in the sky, glaring down coldly. The camp was almost empty, other then Blizzard and her dragonets. Frozen flinched away as he met Sandstorm's eye.

Shame washed over Sandstorm. He shouldn't have scared the dragonet, despite all the taunting. _Maybe I should say sorry later._ He pulled his gaze away from the silvery IceWing, and hurried after Lynx, each step sending a flare of pain down his back. An icy wind whipped through the camp, driving stinging flakes of snow into his wounds. In front of him, Diamond rushed out of her den towards him. The fully silver female had startlingly bright eyes and a scattering of pale scars across her throat.

"That must feel bad," Diamond said in sympathy, her eyes darkening.

"I- yeah it hurts," Sandstorm said tightly.

Diamond nodded. "Come on, we need to get you into my den."

Sandstorm padded forward and turned into the healer's den, Diamond walking by his side. The healer's den was long and spacious, the rock wall on the left side pitted with holes to keep herbs in. A shelf stretched across the right wall, leaves and cobwebs strewn across its surface. The den didn't end with a back wall, but instead opened up into a large space. Nests of moss covered the floor, the places where injured IceWings slept. Lynx and Winter faced each other in the back corner, Lynx towering over the smaller apprentice. Both dragons turned when he entered, Lynx angry and worried, Winter resentful. Beside Sandstorm, Diamond eyed them.

"If you're going to argue, do it outside," the healer said.

"We won't disturb you," Lynx replied, but stayed where she was.

Diamond sighed and turned to Sandstorm.

"Right," she said. "I'm going to look at your wounds. Try not to flinch, and no need to tell me if something hurts."

Diamond looked down her snout at him and lightly ran her paws over his back. Sandstorm tried really hard not to flinch. He flinched anyway.

"Goldenrod, maybe marigold," Diamond muttered under her breath, turning away to go to her herb stores.

Sandstorm's gaze wandered over to Lynx and Winter. The warrior's wings were raised slightly, and both dragon's tails were whipping. They were talking, angrily but quietly, and Sandstorm struggled to pick up their words.

"This is going to sting, Storm."

Sandstorm turned to see Diamond returning with several long leaves clutched between her jaws. As he watched, she chewed them into a poultice, before spitting them out onto a broad leaf that lay on the ground. She wiped her paw through the poultice and reached up to apply it to his back. Sandstorm flinched as her paw touched him, the juicy mixture seeping in and causing his wounds to sting.

"Well who did it then!"

Lynx's raised voice caused Sandstorm to start, and he turned to see her spikes raised threateningly along her back. Winter's response was quiet, but caused Lynx to shout again.

"And you JUST WENT ALONG WITH IT?" the warrior snarled.

"What was I supposed to do?" Winter growled.

"Not say anything, for one!" Lynx spat.

Sandstorm couldn't hear Winter's response.

"That doesn't help!" Lynx shouted. "I'm disappointed in you. All three of you."

"Lynx, I need you to leave," Diamond said quietly.

Lynx dipped her head. "Sorry."

The warrior turned towards them and walked out. Winter followed, but before the apprentice could leave, Sandstorm blocked him with his tail.

"What-what did you say?" he asked.

Winter turned to him, his eyes regretful.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I said I'm sorry."

He turned and left, leaving Sandstorm staring confused after him.

* * *

Spinifex stared in awe as Scorch and Onyx fought in the dusty training arena. Sand flew through the air, getting between the mentors and apprentices scales and irritating their eyes. Scorch ducked under a blow from Onyx, whipping his back leg forwards to trip her. Onyx easily avoided the strike, grabbing Scorch's leg and pulling on it. Scorch was flung towards her, but turned the failure into a fighting move by throwing his weight forwards onto Onyx and trapping her beneath him.

"Oof," Onyx groaned. "Three moons, you're heavy."

Scorch grinned and let his sister up.

"Good," Cactus said. "Scorch you need to work on your speed, Onyx, your precision."

"Why doesn't Scorch have a match against Spinifex?" Singe, her mentor, suggested. "She's fast."

Spinifex felt a shiver of apprehension run through her as Cactus looked her up and down.

"Why not?" the sand-coloured warrior agreed.

Onyx moved out of the training ring, throwing Spinifex a worried look. Spinifex ignored it, stepping into the ring to face Scorch. The pale gold apprentice was almost twice her size, but that didn't matter. She could move faster than him, stay out of range. A shiver of excitement ran down her spine.

"Go!" Singe called.

Scorch ducked into a crouch, springing at her. Spinifex dodged to the side, whipping around to strike him across the snout. She saw a look of surprise flicker across his face before Scorch's wings snapped out and clipped Spinifex, knocking her over. _Focus, focus._ She saw the apprentice coming and rolled away, barely avoiding Scorch's talons as he lunged for her. Spinifex flipped up onto her feet and lunged out over Scorch, powering her wings to stay above him. She kicked her legs out, slamming them into the rear of Scorch. The SandWing barely moved, too heavy and strong for Spinifex to knock over. Then he whipped around and Spinifex was pinned before she could react.

Scorch looked up from her to the mentors. "How was that for speed?" he asked, pleased with himself.

Cactus nodded. "Very good. I'm impressed. Now all you need to do is use it in _every_ fight."

Scorch huffed out a breath. "You'll find something wrong with everything."

He stepped off Spinifex, allowing her up, and Spinifex got to her feet smoothly.

"I'm impressed with you too," Singe said.

"Yeah," Scorch teased. "Good job losing, Spinifex."

Spinifex growled playfully and nudged him with her shoulder. Scorch grinned and nudged her back, and Spinifex staggered to the side.

"Watch it," she growled, but her grin took the sting off her words.

 _I'm so glad I'm in SandClan. So, so glad._

And, as an afterthought.

 _I wonder how my littermates are going._

 _Maybe it's time to find out._

* * *

So, SandClan has a very different attitude to IceClan's. I'm trying to make each Clan slightly different from each other.

As I said in the last chapter, each apprentice has a different attitude, and I hope that I've shown a bit more of Winter's in this chapter.

 _Question:_ Do you like Spinifex?

~Skystorm


	5. Chapter 4

Snowfall stood atop the Highrock, her wings spread and tail swishing behind her. Tundra stood beside her, on a shelf of rock lower down.

"IceClan!" the leader called out to her gathered Clan. "As you know, the Gathering is tonight. Those whose names I call out will be coming with us. The rest will remain in camp."

Sandstorm's tail swished excitedly. He'd been an apprentice for almost a moon now. Surely he'd be chosen.

"Tundra, Diamond, Frost, Lynx, Avalanche, Iceberg, Caribou, Arctic, Winter, Icecloud and Sandstorm," Snowfall said. "Snow and Narwhal, you'll guard the camp while we're gone."

Sandstorm felt a small thrill run through him. His first Gathering! Besides him Icecloud raised her head proudly. He felt cold breath tickle his ear.

"Don't worry SandWing, we'll have a proper greeting prepared for when you get back," Reindeer hissed.

"It'll be fun," Ermine agreed. "Won't it be, Winter?"

"Of course," Winter said, shooting an awkward glance Sandstorm's way.

Sandstorm returned it with narrowed eyes. The apprentice had avoided him since his apology in the healer's den, and Sandstorm found it easy to believe he'd imagined it. Winter's head dropped, turning away from Sandstorm, his eyes tightly shut.

"Better make the Gathering fun too," Reindeer laughed.

"IceClan, we're leaving," Tundra barked, removing all thoughts of responding from Sandstorm's head.

The deputy leapt to the ground, spreading his wings to slow his fall, Snowfall following him. The two left through the entrance to camp. Sandstorm trotted forward, following his Clanmates as they surged out of the camp. Sandstorm was shoved from behind, and looked back to see Avalanche's bulk pressing against him. Avalanche's lips pulled back in a snarl. Sandstorm glanced away quickly, and hurried through the entrance. He walked a few paces forward, his feet plowing through a thick layer of snow.

Around him IceWings were spreading their wings and taking off, blasts of air knocking Sandstorm over. He struggled to regain his feet through the layers of snow and wind. He only managed it because of a shove from Winter that knocked him back up and drove the air from his stomach with its force. The pale blue apprentice moved away quickly, leaving Sandstorm struggling to get his breath back. _That was either badly timed or he was trying to help me._ Sandstorm stared in confusion, before flaring out his wings, and beating them to rise into the sky. _Or both._ _I'll never understand that dragon._

Sandstorm's attention was knocked back to the present as his Clanmates began wheeling around in the sky, heading towards SandClan territory. Sandstorm followed, struggling to keep up with the fast pace the other's set. He drove his wings down and back up, putting maximum force into each stroke. Soon he was breathing hard, panting and hot despite his natural IceWing coolness. He only became aware of Lynx's presence when she brushed against his wing.

"Storm, you need to go higher!" his mentor called over the rushing of the wind.

Sandstorm frowned, cocking his head, not sure that he'd heard right. "What?"

"Higher," Lynx repeated.

Sandstorm frowned but obeyed, lifting through the air. Instantly a gust of wind caught him from behind, throwing him forwards. He stretched his wings, but didn't need to flap them. The funnel of wind was holding him up, and speeding him forwards.

"This is amazing!" Sandstorm grinned.

Lynx smiled, and ducked into the stream just ahead of him. As he flew, Sandstorm stared down at the land around him. The glittering blue-white ice of their territory stretched outwards, turning into rocks before meeting the desert sand of SandClan territory. Huge mountains rose in the distance, great grey peaks whose tops reached the clouds high above. The mountains continued to Sandstorm's left, into SkyClan territory, where they met grasslands and forests.

The stream of wind carried them forwards, towards a huge twin-peaked mountain. As they grew nearer, Sandstorm started to be able to pick out shapes standing at the mountain's base. Dragons. From every tribe. The fiery red scales of SkyWings, the night-black shapes of NightWings, the green and blue forms of SeaWings, the glittering, ever-shifting scales of RainWings, the dull brown forms of MudWings and the pale gold SandWings.

Sandstorm felt a shiver of apprehension run through him. So many Clans, so many other dragons.

The IceWings started to drop out of the stream around him and Sandstorm followed their lead, tilting downwards and out soaring out. Snowfall circled slowly to the ground, others diving out of the sky to land amongst the other Clans. Sandstorm followed Lynx's lead, landing a fair way from the crowd.

"This is Jade Mountain," his mentor explained, pointing at the twin-peaked mountain. "It's the gathering place. You'll get used to the long flight."

"I guess," Sandstorm said doubtfully.

"Now, go meet some other dragons. Be careful not to tell any Clan secrets, and try get a sense of what the other Clans are like."

Lynx nudged him forward, and Sandstorm obediently padded towards the clustering dragons. He passed between two NightWings, feeling their stares burning into his back. They murmured softly to one another. Sandstorm hunched his shoulders, trying to ignore his embarrassment. A blindingly yellow RainWing stared at him curiously, shifting her scales to shades of blue and gold. Sandstorm scowled at her.

"Sandstorm!"

Sandstorm turned to see Winter waving at him, surrounded by a gaggle of apprentices from all different Clans. _What does he want now?_ Sandstorm weaved his way towards the IceWing anyway, glad to see some kind of familiar face. A NightWing apprentice wrinkled his nose as Sandstorm joined them.

"Half-Clan," he sneered. "We don't accept them in NightClan."

"Oh shut up, Starfall," a pretty blue SeaWing scolded, her stripes lighting up in flashing patterns.

She smiled at Sandstorm. "I'm Pearl."

"I'm Storm," Sandstorm replied.

"Winter called you Sandstorm," a SkyWing challenged.

"The Gathering is beginning!"

Sandstorm looked up to see the seven leaders settled on a ledge jutting out from Jade Mountain. The Clan deputies were settled underneath, with the healers seated to the right. Tempest stood at the front of the ledge, his dark blue scales shimmering. His aqua stripes were lit up, illuminating the space. Throughout the crowd, SeaWings lit up their stripes, casting the whole clearing in an eerie light.

"May I share first?" Tempest asked the leaders in his deep voice, who gave silent nods of assent.

"Very well," Tempest said. "SeaClan is doing well. We have plenty of food, and our warriors successfully drove off a shark attack."

Cheers came from the SeaWings in the clearing.

"In other news, Lagoon has just hatched three eggs."

"Lagoon! Lagoon!"

"Tempest's Lagoon's mate," Pearl whispered in Sandstorm's ear.

Sandstorm looked again at Tempest, noticing the look of pride on the SeaClan leader's face.

"That is all," he finished.

Tempest stepped back and a pale gold SandWing took his place. Arid watched the crowd from the ledge with glittering black eyes.

"We have a new apprentice, Spinifex!" The SandClan leader called.

"Spinifex! Spinifex!"

Sandstorm paused, shocked. _Spinifex._ He knew that name. And then it hit him. Spinifex. His sister. The one who went to SandClan. _My sister. She's here._ He raised his head, scanning the crowd to find a sand-coloured apprentice, her head raised proudly. His heart caught in his throat. _Spinifex._

"My Clan is healthy and going well," Arid finished.

Garnet stepped forward, her massive wings outstretched, concealing the other leaders. Winter gave a hiss, and Sandstorm heard similar noises from across the clearing. He felt his own annoyance rise at the SkyWing's arrogance.

"SandClan," Garnet declared. "Has been trespassing and prey-stealing!"

Across the clearing SandWings rose to their feet, snarling.

"How can you accuse us of this!?" Fennec, the SandClan deputy, spat.

"Because it's true," Garnet said simply.

Eagle stood up at the base of the ledge.

"We demand half of your prey delivered to our territory at the end of each day," he demanded.

"Or we'll take it!" snarled the apprentice in front of Sandstorm.

"Quiet!" snapped Diamond. "Clouds are covering the moons. StarClan wouldn't want us to argue."

Sandstorm looked up at the sky. It was true. Patches of cloud had drifted across each of the three moons, partly concealing them. The growls and snarls died down, and most shuffled nervously.

"Maybe StarClan is angry at SandClan," Garnet growled.

" _Garnet_ ," Diamond warned.

Garnet glared across at the IceClan healer, who met her gaze evenly. Garnet was the first to look away.

The SkyWing cleared her throat. "That is all."

"I will speak now," Relentless growled, sweeping past Garnet.

The NightWing set a stark contrast to the SkyWing, all darkness and seriousness and ferocity.

"NightClan has two new warriors, Moonslayer and Vengeance!"

"Moonslayer! Vengeance! Moonslayer! Vengeance!"

The chanting was louder than before, as if they were trying to make up for the earlier argument.

"That's all," Relentless finished quickly.

She stepped back to allow Snowfall forward. The IceWing looked small compared to the other leaders, by far the smallest of them by at least a head, two heads with Tempest and Relentless.

"IceClan is going well. We have two new apprentices, Icecloud and Storm!" she announced.

"Icecloud! Storm! Icecloud! Storm!"

Sandstorm ducked his head, embarrassed, and Pearl nudged him.

"Head up," she whispered.

Sandstorm shot her a grateful look and raised his head. Tundra glared directly at him, his lip curled. Sandstorm looked away, his gaze finding Spinifex once more. She sat besides a large pale gold apprentice, her head resting on his shoulder as she watched the Clan leaders. The other apprentice whispered in her ear, and Spinifex nudged him away.

Sandstorm felt a small pang, wishing his Clanmates treated him as equals. _And friends._ He turned his head to see Winter sitting stiffly next to him, clearly uncomfortable.

His gaze flicked back to Spinifex, this time noticing the silver patterns spiraling across the otherwise sandy scales and her pale blue eyes. She had a pale underbelly that melted back smoothly into the sandy colour and crept up under her neck.

"The Gathering is over!"

Sandstorm swung his gaze back to the Clan leaders, seeing Toucan, a brilliant purple RainWing male, standing at the front of the ledge. _Whoops._ A small flash of guilt for missing Toucan and Swamp's speeches assaulted him, and he winced.

"You may talk amongst yourselves," Toucan continued.

Sandstorm turned towards Pearl and she grinned at him.

"Talk to whoever you want," she suggested. "Me, I'm going to talk to Pheasant."

Winter laughed. "She has a MASSIVE crush on him."

"I do not!" Pearl protested.

"Do not listen to her," a dark blue SeaWing cut in. "We saw him on a border patrol yesterday and they were giving each other these _looks_ the _entire time._ "

"Shut up Stingray," Pearl groaned, turning and flouncing away.

Stingray turned to Sandstorm. "Wow, you probably get sick of this, but you look. So. Cool."

"Actually, I've never heard that before," Sandstorm said, grinning despite himself.

"Huh, well, okay then," Stingray said. "Later, IceWings."

He walked off, quickly disappearing into the crowd. Winter nudged Sandstorm.

"Go see your sister," the apprentice suggested. "You've been staring at her the whole night."

"Trying to get rid of me?" Sandstorm joked, the words coming out bitter.

Winter flinched slightly. "Yeah, um, yeah, I-I guess."

Sandstorm gave Winter a confused look. _What is up with him? One moment he's a total blubber-head, and the next he's completely fine._ He shook off the thoughts and turned away. He spotted Spinifex quickly, the SandClan apprentice scanning the crowd. Sandstorm got to his feet and headed towards her, weaving through a crowd of deathly black and rainbow spotted dragons.

He reached Spinifex, the female turned away from him, the other SandWing still by her side. Sandstorm cleared his throat and reached up to tap her on the shoulder with his talons. She whipped around, wings flaring out. The apprentice next to her moved slower, turning his head instead of his whole body.

"Who are-" Spinifex started, stopping herself mid-sentence. "Oh. Oh, you're Storm, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Sandstorm agreed.

Spinifex's face broke into a smile.

"I've been wanting to meet you," she said. "I had a conversation with Icecloud earlier, but she wasn't interested in talking."

Spinifex paused.

"I don't think she likes you," she finished.

Sandstorm felt a pang of hurt in his chest. _Why wouldn't she like me? She's my sister._

"Yeah, that's not new," he said aloud.

Spinifex's brows furrowed in confusion. "Why not?"

"Because I'm half-Clan," Sandstorm growled. "Because I'm a hybrid. Because I'm different. Why does it matter why? They hate me either way."

The large SandWing by Spinifex laughed. "Sounds like you have a fun Clan."

Sandstorm glared at him. "Not really."

The SandWing nodded. "I'm Scorch, by the way."

Spinifex nudged him. "Could we have some time alone?"

"Course," Scorch said.

The male stood and trotted off, barbed tail waving behind him. Sandstorm frowned and glanced at Spinifex's tail. It narrowed to a thin point, spikes jutting out from the tip. Spinifex noticed him looking and gave a wry smile.

"If only we had each other's tails, huh?"

"Yeah," Sandstorm agreed, returning her smile.

"IceClan sounds terrible," she continued. "SandClan's mostly good."

"IceClan is fine!" Sandstorm protested, more out of a need to defend his Clan than actual like for them.

"Whatever you say, Storm," Spinifex grinned.

She was silent for a while and Sandstorm shifted uncomfortably.

"Storm?" Spinifex asked. "Do you think-do you think we could meet by the border every half-moon? I just... want to get to know my brother."

"I-I guess so," Sandstorm stammered.

"Great!" Spinifex grinned. She nudged Sandstorm. "Next half-moon then."

"Next half-moon," Sandstorm responded.

As Spinifex padded off Sandstorm couldn't help but think over his decision.

 _What in the three moons have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Well the new chapter is finally here. Sorry to everyone for the wait. And this is my longest chapter so far. Sorry if it was boring. I might do some fight scenes soon. (I love fight scenes so there will probably be lots of them.)

 _Question of the chapter:_ Who is your favourite character so far? (This can totally be the new ones introduced in this chapter. Personally I like Stingray, who had like, three lines. Oh well.) Does anyone remind you of yourself?

Next chapter... I don't know what that will be about, but Darksoarer (if you don't know who this guy is please go read the summary again) will be arriving soon, so yay for that.

~Skystorm


	6. Chapter 5

"Apprentices, get up!"

Sandstorm blinked open his eyes. Morning light flooded the apprentice's den, blocked by the figure of Hail, Frostbite's mentor.

"We're doing combined battle training, so I need you all up now!" the ice-blue male speckled with silver barked again.

"We're up, we're up," Reindeer groaned.

"Do we get to eat?" Winter asked hopefully.

"Yes," Hail growled. "Just. Get. Up."

Sandstorm scrambled to his feet, stretching then shaking out his body. Reindeer flinched away, snarling.

"Get your SandWing stink away from me!"

"Reindeer, I think you've forgotten," Ermine teased. "Stormy's _not_ a SandWing."

"Shut it," Frostbite growled, passing between the siblings.

Icecloud followed after her, throwing them a scornful look. Sandstorm moved to leave, but Winter barreled into his side, knocking him over. A whip-thin white tail slammed into the wall above them.

"WHAT in the THREE MOONS?!" Sandstorm yelled, scrambling at Winter's stomach to throw the larger dragon off.

He succeeded, Winter slamming into the den floor a metre away. Reindeer growled at him, making a move forward. Fear awoke in Sandstorm and he backed up, spinning around and slipping out of the den to land in a crumpled heap..

Hail stared down at him. "Quicker next time, Sandstorm. That goes for you three as well," he finished, snapping his head up to glare at Reindeer, Ermine and Winter.

"Sorry," Sandstorm apologised. _It's not my fault my denmates attacked me!_

"Get something to eat," the warrior growled.

Sandstorm scrambled to his feet and trotted across to the fresh-kill pile under the Highrock. Frostbite and Icecloud were already there, each tearing at a snow hare. Sandstorm grabbed a tern and gulped it down quickly. He finished and walked over to Hail, who sat drumming his talons impatiently on the ground.

"Hey," Sandstorm said to Icecloud, still conscious of Spinifex's words to him two nights ago.

"We shouldn't talk now," she replied curtly. "We're training."

"Not _right_ now," Sandstorm responded.

Icecloud gave him an irritated look.

 _Well, I guess Spinifex was right. She doesn't like me._ He felt a pang of hurt and turned away from her to see the three siblings heading towards them. Hail rose to his feet with a sigh.

"Good, now come on."

The warrior headed towards the entrance, and Sandstorm hurried after him, unwilling to be stuck walking with Reindeer or Winter. Frostbite followed him, the others trailing behind. Hail opened out his wings as they reached the open plains of ice, and launched into the air. The apprentices followed suit, Sandstorm rising up to a level just below Hail, flapping his wings steadily.

"We'll head towards the ocean," Hail said. "There's a flat area there that doesn't have much snow layers on it we can use."

He wheeled around, and Sandstorm followed along with the other apprentices. An icy wind whipped up, driving stinging flakes of ice into Sandstorm's scales. He was thrown to the side, and struggled to right himself, beating his wings twice as hard. Hail neither stopped or slowed down, driving forwards into the wind. Frostbite was the same, not reacting at all. The slender frame of Ermine was tossed about and Sandstorm didn't feel much better, being slightly smaller but stockier than she was.

Ahead of them, Hail dipped lower in the sky, diving downwards. Relief shot through Sandstorm and he swooped lower, slamming into a drift of snow and tumbling over onto his back. Winter made a similar landing, giving a loud whoop as he dove into the snow. Ermine and Icecloud landed clumsily beside them, but remained on their feet. Hail gave Winter an unimpressed look before nodding at Frostbite and Reindeer, both who had executed perfect landings. The wind was less strong down lower, only a gentle breeze that nudged the IceWings.

"Get up," the warrior growled.

Sandstorm rolled over onto his stomach, pushing himself awkwardly to his feet, and shaking the snow from his scales. Winter growled playfully as snow was flung across him, and scooped up a pawful to fling it at Sandstorm. He ducked, bits of snow hitting him across his side.

"Winter!" Hail growled. "We're not playing around!"

"Sorry," Winter said sheepishly.

"Alright," Hail started. "We'll pair up and do a few mock fights. Frostbite, you're with Reindeer. Winter, you're with Icecloud. Ermine, you're with Sandstorm."

Sandstorm looked over to Ermine, who returned his look with an exaggerated eye roll.

"Really? I'm stuck with the SandWing?"

"Ermine..." Frostbite growled. "No walrus-snouting here."

Sandstorm gave her a thankful look, and noticed that the groups were based on size, all of them similar in build to their partner. Reindeer, and Frostbite, both large and strongly built. Winter and Icecloud, both tall and lean. Sandstorm and Ermine, the two smallest.

Hail motioned him and Ermine over to a flat patch of snow.

"Go!" the warrior shouted.

Before Sandstorm could process the command Ermine sprung towards him, snow kicking up from behind her. Acting on reflex, Sandstorm ducked to the side, and Ermine's body twisted in midair. She landed a hard blow across his shoulder, before ducking underneath him. He went to grab her, but the apprentice rose to her feet in a sharp motion, throwing Sandstorm off. Sandstorm flipped around in a desperate attempt to regain control, his limbs flopping all over the place. He landed in a cloud of snow, his vision obscured. _Why am I so hopeless at this?_

Sandstorm shook his head, powering upwards. Snow flung out around him and he caught a quick glance of Ermine's shocked face before he crashed into her. The slender apprentice collapsed under his weight. He held her down, flipping her over onto her back. Ermine kicked out at him, and sharp pain blossomed in his stomach. He loosened his grip, mouth forming a snarl. Ermine deftly flipped him over onto his stomach, pressing him against the cold snow, his wings splayed outwards. Sandstorm shoved against Ermine, freeing his back legs, and kicking at her stomach. Ermine fell back, and Sandstorm lunged at her. They met in a tangle of scales and claws, snow flying as they tussled. Ermine shot quick blows at him, trying to dislodge his grip. Sandstorm gripped her with his talons, refusing to let Ermine have the advantage.

"That's enough."

Sandstorm let go, falling onto his back, while Ermine jumped free to stand on her feet. He looked up at the sky, panting and breathing heavily, and noticed that dark clouds now covered the sky. A light snow was falling, one that had gone unnoticed before because of his fight with Ermine.

"It's likely that a blizzard will come," Hail growled. "We don't want to be caught out her if one does."

Panic shot through Sandstorm, and he scrambled to his feet. Hail looked deadly serious. Frostbite, Reindeer and Icecloud's faces matched his expression. Ermine looked scornful. Winter looked terrified.

"A... blizzard?" the blue apprentice questioned.

"Yes, a blizzard," Hail repeated. "Are you deaf as well as stupid?"

"He is," Ermine agreed.

"In the air," Hail barked, shooting her an annoyed glare.

The warrior leapt into the sky, and Sandstorm and the other apprentices followed him. A gust knocked into Sandstorm and he quickly moved to right himself. It was easier than before, the wind having died down slightly. He set off, flapping his wings furiously. The other apprentices flew around him, Hail taking up the rear.

The camp came into view surprisingly soon, the rocky overhang towering above the rest of the landscape. He dove towards the ground, landing in a deep drift of snow that came up to his belly.

"Three moons, this is deep," Winter groaned, landing beside him.

"Yeah," Sandstorm agreed, lunging forwards towards the entrance, only succeeding in plunging deeper into the snow.

"Oh, you're useless," Hail growled, shoving Sandstorm up and through the entrance.

The camp was almost clear of snow, the overhang protecting it from the weather. Sandstorm padded towards the apprentices den and jumped inside, curling up in the back corner. The rest of the apprentices soon joined him, lying down around him.

"This is gonna be a long day," Winter moaned.

"Shut it, walrus-snout," Frostbite returned.

"Is that literally your only insult?"

Sandstorm closed his eyes as Winter started laughing, Frostbite giving irritated snarls in response. It was fairly peaceful, at least compared to normal. He relaxed, drifting off.

* * *

 _Why in the three moons am I doing this? What did I agree to?_ Sandstorm shook his head. _I must have bees in my brain._ He looked out into the blackness ahead, where he knew lay a seemingly endless plain of sand. The half-moon until their agreed meeting had passed so quickly, and to be honest with himself, Sandstorm hadn't expected himself to meet with Spinifex, until he'd snuck out of camp that evening.

His ears pricked up as a whispered voice called out from nearby.

"Sandstorm?"

"Spinifex?" he called back hopefully.

"Yes!" the voice responded. "That's me. Where are you?"

A burst of flame flared into existence beside him, illuminating his sister's pale face. She burst into a smile.

"I didn't expect you to come."

Sandstorm shifted nervously. "I didn't expect myself to come."

Spinifex laughed, the fire going out and thrusting Sandstorm into darkness again.

"You came, that's whats important."

He felt her scales press against his side, warmth radiating from them.

"Ooh, you're cold," Spinifex shivered.

"Me?!" Sandstorm protested. "I'm totally normal!"

Spinifex was silent.

"Neither of us are normal," she said finally.

"I wish I was," Sandstorm replied. "Everything would be easier that way."

"Who said easy was good?" Spinifex teased. "We're the only hybrid dragons in the Clans, aren't we?"

"Well there's Icecloud," Sandstorm pointed out.

Spinifex shifted against his side, leaning into him.

"I think there are two RainWing/NightWings. Anaconda and Jaguar or something."

Sandstorm felt a burst of surprise. "I didn't know that."

"Scorch and Onyx were talking about them."

Spinifex was quiet, her natural warmth emitting from her scales. She began to hum quietly, apparently happy to rest there with him. Sandstorm sat stiffly for a few more moments before allowing himself to relax against her. He rested his head on her shoulder, letting out a sigh. _This isn't so bad._

 _I guess this is what love is really like, not Snow's worrying, Icecloud's ignorance, Lynx's protection._

 _This is what it is._ _Acceptance._

 _Acceptance and peace._

 _I'm glad I came._

* * *

Icecloud raised her wings, stretching just outside the camp.

"Icecloud, you need to hurry up," Iceberg growled. "We don't have all day."

 _Ugh, worrying. These warriors could do sooo much more with their lives. At least, I could. I don't think these warriors have enough brain cells for that._

"Alright," she said instead, casting the warrior a disapproving gaze.

Iceberg either didn't notice it or chose to ignore it. _Didn't notice, most likely. That dragon is such an idiot._

"In the air," Hail barked.

 _And that dragon's even worse._

Icecloud spread her wings, rising upwards in an elegant motion. She paused slightly above the rest of her patrol. Iceberg, leading the patrol, Hail, the dumb blue male, Frost, her mentor - _hasn't taught me a thing -_ and Winter, that overexcited apprentice who laughed at _absolutely_ everything - _who dives into a snowdrift for fun? Is he incapable of taking things seriously? And he follows Sandstorm around like a lost puppy. Ugh, who would do that? -_ and herself, the only one in IceClan who was actually smart. And useful. And a good hunter. And a good fighter.

Below her Iceberg sped off, or at least did what he thought was speedy, which _so_ clearly wasn't. The rest of the patrol followed him, and Icecloud followed suit, letting herself think as she flew.

 _At least Sandstorm isn't on this patrol. My annoying, absolutely useless little brother. Can't even defend himself. No-one would dare knock me around like that. No-one could, anyway._

"Icecloud, hurry up," Frost called. "You're lagging."

Icecloud glared ahead at her mentor. Frost was only two metres ahead, and Winter was _behind_ her. _But then again, he is useless. Have to cut him some slack I guess._

Ahead Iceberg dived towards the ground, the channel of water that seperated IceClan's territory from SkyClan's up ahead.

 _Even worse than IceClan, they are. Garnet's posturing at the Gathering. Ugh. That leader is so fake. And so gaudy and bright. I'm glad Diamond stopped her, even though she's just as bad._

Icecloud dropped to the ground, landing gracefully besides Hail.

"No SkyClan scent here," Frost reported. "Icecloud, do you want to renew the border?"

 _What in the three moons is so special about renewing the border markings?_

"I'd love to," she said dryly.

She stepped forwards, bringing up her crackling frostbreath. It shot out of her throat, coating the ground in a fresh layer of freezing cold ice. She swept her head from side to side before snapping her jaws shut, cutting off the frostbreath.

Iceberg nodded at her. "Alright, we'll renew the rest of the borders."

He headed to the left, sweeping his frostbreath across the border line.

 _Honestly, these IceWings are so useless. Dumb, slow, weak. I'm better than all of them._

 _They're useless. Hopeless._

 _I need to get out of this Clan._

 _I need an opportunity._

 _I need a chance._

* * *

I must say, writing in Icecloud's perspective is exhausting. I did not intend to make her quite like that. Wow. Actually quite happy with that. Less happy with the battle scene. I need to work on my ability to write fights. And that was a long chapter. They're probably only going to get longer.

 _Question of the chapter:_ What do you think about Icecloud? Is she really as smart as she thinks?

Another thing, Darksoarer is arriving next chapter. Hooray! Finally the plotline has arrived!

But it does mean I need character submissions, so please submit your characters.

Here is a layout you can use.

~o~

NAME: _(be realistic)_

SPECIES: _(I need mostly hybrids, but normal dragons are welcome too)_

GENDER: _(kinda self-explanatory)_

AGE: _(in years please)_

APPEARANCE: _(if they're a hybrid, please describe their basic body shape. And colours too- including eye colour)_

MARKINGS: _(scars etc) (only if applicable)_

DISABILITIES: _(blind, deaf, etc) (only if applicable)_

PERSONALITY: _(please write more than just nice. Nice does not help me. I need a personality.)_

BACKSTORY: _(only if applicable)_

FAMILY: _(parents/siblings/mates/dragonets) (only if applicable)_

~o~

Yes, I will use all characters that I recieve. I need quite a lot for Darksoarer's group/clan/whatever. I do need these characters before I continue writing though, so please submit. Darksoarer's group will probably be at the start of the next chapter.

~Skystorm


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry for taking so long to update. I didn't mean to- honestly, but this chapter's quite long and I had to wait for OCs. Gah, now I'm just making excuses. Sorry guys!

Here is the list of Darksoarer's little group, like I said I'd give you. I don't need any more characters, but you're welcome to submit them anyway!

Leader- Darksoarer- black male NightWing/SandWing hybrid, mostly NightWing

Second- Frigid- white female IceWing

Hunters- Laurel- dappled green and brown female LeafWing with a paralyzed hind leg

\- Sandstone- bulky black male NightWing/SandWing hybrid with hints of yellow-brown

\- Shard- dark blue female IceWing/NightWing hybrid with hints of purple along her spikes and wing membranes

\- Mimic- female RainWing/SeaWing hybrid, usually black with white stripes and purple-blue splotches

\- Slush- pale blue male IceWing/SeaWing hybrid, deaf, although capable of lip-reading

\- Paradise- navy blue female RainWing/SeaWing hybrid with purple hints and black wingtips, talons and tailtip

\- Firestorm- red male SkyWing/MudWing hybrid with amber underscales and gold underbelly, spikes and wing membranes

\- Nightseer- black male NightWing with a dark grey underbelly and white horns, spikes and claws

\- Cocoa- brown female MudWing/RainWing hybrid with hints of blue

\- Chestnut- brown male MudWing/RainWing hybrid with hints of green and a wing injury that prevents flight

\- Seastroke- dark blue female SeaWing/NightWing hybrid with hints of black

\- Shadowflame (Shadow)- black male NightWing/SandWing hybrid with a splash of gold on his chest

\- Net- dark blue male SeaWing with a light blue patterning

Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate that you've taken the time to submit your characters and review this.

 _Thanks to Ellabellu, Marrowfrost and Firestorm 453 for following/favouriting Storms of Sand!_

And onto the story!

* * *

The SkyWing lunged forwards, slamming into Sandstorm's side. He rolled backwards, the harsh rock scraping against his spikes. The SkyWings paw slammed into the ground beside his head. Sandstorm snarled, surging upwards to knock the SkyWing back, biting down on his leg. The metallic taste of blood flooded his mouth. The SkyWing yelled, slicing his claws across Sandstorm's snout. He jerked back, pain flaring across his nose.

The SkyWing spun around, his orange scales flashing in the sunlight, and made to kick out at Sandstorm. Sandstorm reached forward, grabbing the apprentice's leg and throwing him to the side. The SkyWing growled, flaring out his wings to shoot up into the sky. A dart of silver shot across the sky, slamming into the apprentice. He squealed as he fell to the ground, and Lynx turned to Sandstorm.

"Winter looks like he needs help!" she called down.

Sandstorm nodded, turning to look at the fight. The SkyWings outnumbered IceWings, but they were holding their own, fighting fiercely to defend their territory. Some, including Lynx and Tundra, fought in the sky, but most fought on the ground, not wanting to waste any energy. Sandstorm scanned the crowd, seeing Winter fighting alone against two SkyWings, badly wounded and taking blow after blow.

Sandstorm raced over, dodging blows from snarling SkyWings, to leap on a large red female's back. He dug his claws in the gaps between her scales and pulled back. The female growled, collapsing before rolling over. Sandstorm jumped free, landing besides Winter to shoot a blow at the other SkyWing, an orange male. He snarled, launching himself at Sandstorm. Sandstorm ducked to the side, but the warrior's tail slammed into his stomach, bowling him over and knocking the air out of him.

He gasped, struggling for air as the SkyWing leaned over him. He bared his fangs, his hot breath right in Sandstorm's face. And suddenly he was gone. Winter filled the empty space, panting hard.

"Come on Storm, get up!" he said, spinning around to fend off an attack.

Sandstorm drew in a breath, and rolled over, pushing himself to his feet, and stepping forward to join Winter. The red female had vanished, and Winter was struggling to block the orange male's blows. Sandstorm joined him, shooting a blow at the SkyWing. He blocked it easily, sending a hit of his own that Sandstorm barely avoided. Sandstorm sent another hit at the SkyWing, managing a glancing blow at his chest. Beside him, Winter snarled, snapping at the SkyWing, unable to land a hit.

Anger burst up inside Sandstorm, at the SkyWings for invading their territory, at the orange SkyWing for avoiding their blows. He rose up on his hind legs, slamming his body weight forwards in a quick blow. His talons sank into the SkyWing's flesh, and he ripped downwards, scoring deep scratches in the SkyWing's chest. He yelled in pain, shoving Sandstorm off, his own talons leaving scratches across Sandstorm. Sandstorm landed on the ground, quickly rolling over to spring back at the SkyWing. Winter was already there, the IceWing tearing at the warrior with his serrated claws.

"SkyClan retreat!" a voice yelled.

Sandstorm sprang away, and Winter tumbled back off the SkyWing as he tore himself free and leapt into the sky. Around them, SkyWings ripped themselves out of IceWing claws and rose upwards, flying back to their own territory. IceWings dropped from the sky, landing around Sandstorm. He cast his gaze over them, seeing that most were wounded, with blue blood flowing from their wounds. Only ten IceWings had taken part in the fight, two patrols worth, while there had been around twelve SkyWings.

Sandstorm's head lowered, exhaustion rushing through him as his adrenaline faded.

"Right!" Tundra called. "We're going back. If you're not badly wounded help those who are!"

The deputy rose into the air, his dark blue scales gleaming. He was barely wounded, with only a few scratches across his chest. His talons were red with SkyWing blood. Sandstorm turned to look at Winter, who set a stark contrast, covered in deep wounds that dripped blue blood. His wings drooped, and Sandstorm noticed a rip in the membrane.

"Do you need help?" Sandstorm asked.

Winter managed a quiet laugh. "What do you think?"

Sandstorm nodded.

He leapt into the air, hovering above the ground. Winter rose unsteadily, his wings flapping unevenly. The IceWing dipped suddenly, and Sandstorm ducked forwards to support him. Winter shot him a grateful smile.

"Thanks."

"Its-its alright," Sandstorm replied.

Winter huffed out a breath, steadying his flight. Sandstorm looked ahead, seeing that most of their Clanmates were far ahead.

"I'm sorry," Winter said.

Sandstorm's head snapped to the side to stare at Winter. The other apprentice was watching him, his blue eyes wide.

"What for?" he asked. _If he's gonna use this as a chance to be a complete kelp-snorter..._

Winter's brow furrowed, his eyes flicking down before looking back at Sandstorm.

"I know I've been being... not very nice," he began haltingly.

Sandstorm snorted. "That's one way to put it."

"Alright, I've been a walrus-snout," Winter sighed, head dropping slightly. "But I don't want to be."

Sandstorm cocked his head. "Then don't."

Winter gave him a frustrated look. "But Reindeer and Ermine both don't like you, and if I support you, then Reindeer might turn on me. And," Winter paused. "Reindeer scares me."

Sandstorm stared at Winter. _Reindeer scares him? He-he likes me? Do I have a friend?_

"So what are you saying?" he asked.

Winter paused. "I want to help you, but I can't let Reindeer or Ermine know because... Look, I've been trying. In ways that don't look like help, I guess... I don't know."

He stopped, burying his face in his paws, and dropped from the sky. Sandstorm shot down after him, beating his wings. Winter flailed about, his wings spread at awkward angles. Sandstorm reached down to grab Winter around his chest. He pulled upwards, wings straining. His talons grasped at Winter's scales, struggling to pull the larger IceWing upwards. Winter's fall slowed, and he spread his wings out, steadying his flight.

Sandstorm let go, arms exhausted, and struggled to beat his wings. It worked - for about two seconds before he collapsed downwards, crashing into Winter. Panic surged into Sandstorm as they dove towards the ground. He flailed around. Winter let out a yell and dove to the side, a second before they crashed into the ground. Soft snow cascaded up around Sandstorm, cushioning his fall. He lay still for a moment, shaking, the cold snow numbing his wounds.

"We should never do that again," Winter announced.

Sandstorm let out a shaky laugh. "Never."

He heaved himself to his feet. Beside him Winter stood as well. Sandstorm glanced around, seeing that the camp entrance was only a few metres ahead of them.

"Perfect place to crash, huh?" Winter commented.

"Yeah," Sandstorm agreed.

They stumbled forward through the camp entrance. The members of the fighting patrols were gathered around the clearing. Diamond darted between them, wad s of leaves carried in her jaws. Snowfall and Tundra stood on the Highrock talking. Diamond's head darted up as she saw them enter, and the healer hurried over.

"Winter- in my den right now. You need treatment," Diamond said.

She looked Sandstorm up and down. "You look alright. Wait out here."

Diamond trotted off with Winter limping behind. Sandstorm watched as they disappeared into the healer's den before turning away. He walked over to the apprentices den, where he collapsed outside. Sandstorm rested his head on the ground for a moment before lifting it and taking stock of his wounds. There was the deep scratch on his snout that stung like crazy. There were several narrow scratches on his chest, and his stomach felt like it would bruise very badly from all the blows he'd received. His front legs and talons ached, as did his wings. His back right leg had been bitten badly, and blood leaked from the wound. However, those were his only injuries. He'd gotten lucky, fighting an inexperienced apprentice most of the time.

"Storm?"

Sandstorm glanced up from the ground to see Diamond leaning over him. The silver female had a bunch of leaves gathered in her mouth. She spat most of them out as Sandstorm watched, chewing the rest into a pulp. She rubbed it across Sandstorm's wounds. He gritted his teeth as the pain of his wounds flared brighter. The healer stepped away, picking up her herbs and darting across to someone else.

"IceClan!" a voice boomed.

Sandstorm's head snapped up towards the entrance. The voice was deep and commanding- and unfamiliar.

Atop the Highrock Snowfall rose smoothly to her feet, jumping down. Tundra followed, his spikes bristling. The leader padded towards the entrance, each step full of deadly purpose. IceWings around the camp stood, standing ready in battle stances.

From the camp entrance stepped a NightWing. He was _huge_. Two - maybe three - heads taller than Snowfall. His black scales seemed to absorb the surrounding light, and the silver scales on his wings twinkled coldly. His tail swept in an arc behind him. His dark purple eyes stared directly at Snowfall. She met them directly with her own cool blue ones, her stance firm.

"I'm not here to fight you," he said, lowering his head slightly.

"Then what do you want?" Snowfall challenged.

"It's a simple offer," the NightWing replied. "May I enter your camp?"

Snowfall looked over the intruder.

"Come in."

She stepped away, and the NightWing moved forwards to stand in the centre of camp. Tundra let out a growl, and Sandstorm's eyes flicked over to him. A burst of green entered his vision, and Sandstorm looked back at the entrance. A bright green dragon was entering the camp. She was smaller than the NightWing, with brown dappled across her scales. Her eyes were pale green. Sandstorm had never seen a dragon like this. Her wings were unfamiliar, strangely shaped, with leaf-like patterns. Her whole body shape was strange, delicate, but not as delicate as a RainWing. A fin ran along her back, and her tail ended in a delicate oval.

Behind her a SeaWing stepped into the camp. His scales were pale blue, with his luminous stripes a shade darker. His green eyes darted around the camp before resting on Snowfall. Sandstorm looked at him warily, noticing that he wasn't quite a SeaWing. His tail ended in spikes like an IceWings, and his horns and the shape of his face resembled an IceWings features. His body shape, however, was more SeaWing, with shorter legs and a longer body.

"I see you've brought friends," Snowfall said calmly.

The NightWing nodded, opening his mouth to reveal sharp fangs. "I have."

"Who are you?" Tundra snarled, stepping forwards to stand beside Snowfall.

"My name is Darksoarer," the NightWing responded. "My companions are Slush and Laurel."

Sandstorm shivered slightly. Darksoarer seemed a fitting name for the NightWing. He glanced at Darksoarer's companions. Slush must be the hybrid, while Laurel was the strange green dragon. Slush was staring directly at Snowfall, flicking to Darksoarer every time he opened his jaws.

"Who are you then?" Darksoarer asked.

"I'm Snowfall, and this is my deputy Tundra," she responded.

"Why are you here?" Lynx demanded.

Darksoarer shrugged his shoulders. "I'm new to this area, and I'm aware there are Clans living here, so I thought I'd ask if it was an issue if I made my home around Jade Mountain."

Several IceWings gave hisses of disgust. Sandstorm growled quietly.

"Clearly not just your own home," Snowfall said.

"No, and that comes to my request," Darksoarer said. "My group is welcoming and perfectly happy to accept any IceClan members who aren't comfortable with their own Clan."

The clearing was dead silent. Darksoarer's gaze flitted over every IceWing in the camp before resting on Sandstorm. The NightWing's purple gaze bore into Sandstorm's, making him feel like a trapped deer. He fought the urge to look away, to stare at something other than the dark dragon, and instead met his eyes directly. Darksoarer's gaze was unnerving, as if he could look inside Sandstorm. Eventually Sandstorm looked away, unable to stand it any longer, and found the entire eyes of IceClan on him.

He almost choked. _THREE moons. What- Why- Seal crap, I have to say something, don't I?_ Sandstorm got to his feet slowly, warily eyeing Darksoarer.

"What-" he started. "What makes you think I'm not comfortable with my Clan?"

Darksoarer looked him over. "You don't quite seem to fit in, wouldn't you agree?"

The NightWing said it innocently, but there was a light in his eyes that didn't match his expression or tone. Sandstorm narrowed his eyes.

"I think I fit in fine," he growled, tail lashing.

By the entrance Laurel laughed, and Reindeer let out a quiet chuckle.

Darksoarer smiled. "I'm not sure you've looked at yourself recently. Tell me, are you really an IceWing?"

A burst of anger shot through Sandstorm.

"I'M FINE HERE!" he snarled, taking a step forwards. "Every IceWing is fine here! Stop trying to tear apart IceClan! We don't want to join your seal-brained group! GET OUT OF HERE!"

He stopped, face-to-face with the NightWing. Darksoarer had his head lowered, but it wasn't a submissive gesture.

"Trust me," he whispered. "You don't want to pick a fight with me."

"Trust YOU?!" Sandstorm yelled, swiping a paw across the NightWing's face.

His talons scraped across the tough scales, not even leaving a mark. Darksoarer growled softly, his eyes narrowing into slits of dark purple. Sandstorm backed up quickly, his anger fading, as the huge NightWing took a step forwards. He glanced away, seeing Snowfall give him a nod of approval.

"We'll consider your offer," Snowfall growled, in a tone that clearly meant she wouldn't consider his offer.

"It's time for you to leave now," Tundra snarled. "Lynx, Frost, Hail, Frostbite and Icecloud, escort him off our territory."

The chosen dragons walked forwards, Lynx deadly, Frost calm, Hail furious and Icecloud and Frostbite giving each other looks. Laurel jumped away. Slush looked over each in turn. Darksoarer dipped his head to them, and turned to leave. Sandstorm watched them go, his whole body trembling like a leaf. Tundra met his eyes, giving him a silent nod. Sandstorm nodded back nervously, turning back to stare at the entrance.

Dread was slowly forming in the pit of his stomach, and the image of the night-black dragon wouldn't leave his mind.

What would his Darksoarer's arrival mean for IceClan?

And what would it mean for the Clans?

* * *

Whew, we're finally done. Of course, I'm bursting to know what you think about Darksoarer, so please tell me in a review. I have quite a few questions this time, cause it was a bit of a big chapter (at least events-wise). So here we go.

 _Question(s) of the chapter:_ What do you think Darksoarer's arrival means for the Clans? What do you think about Darksoarer? And how do you feel about Winter and his confession?

Sandstorm thinks of Darksoarer as huge and menacing, but, naturally, other dragons will have different reactions. So next chapter is going to be Icecloud and Spinifex's reactions. Yup, I'm going to be having fun with this. I love writing Spinifex, and Icecloud is exhausting, but enjoyable to write. See if you can guess what they're going to react with.

I'll try put up a new chapter soon, but you should know me by now. I'm completely all over the place.

~Skystorm


	8. Chapter 7

_Marrowfrost:_ Aw, thanks. So glad you like Darksoarer. His character is going to be developed a lot more in later chapters- he is a major character, after all. I wasn't entirely sure about having Winter admit he wants to be friends with Sandstorm this early. I was intending to do it a while later, but y'know, Sandstorm kinda needs a friend. Hope the wait was worth it!

 _Moonshadow:_ Thanks for that extra Paradise information. I like it. Also thanks for the advice, it's really great when I get feedback/criticism. Just a quick question- does my writing seem choppy at all, because I know it used to be and I'm not sure if it still is? (Argh that grammar was bad.) Ooh, thanks for Shadowflame. He seems awesome. And yeah, Icecloud isn't exactly your normal support character. I didn't intend to make her like that at first, but it'll work out better for the story.

 _Thanks to FrostBite The IceWing and Iceman3423 for following/favouriting Storms of Sand!_

* * *

Icecloud lay at the side of the camp, her eyes half-lidded as she quietly watched Frostbite talk to Blizzard, an overly protective mother. _Why would Frostbite waste time on her? She's useless. Freaks every time someone so much as goes near her dragonets._ The blue and white patched mother was droning on about how 'beautiful' and 'precious' her little dragonets were.

Icecloud sighed. IceClan was useless. Honestly useless. Icecloud's gaze flitted around the clearing, passing over the emotionless leader and the patrols of wounded IceWings before darting back to Frostbite. Her ice-blue scales - darker on top, before fading away into a paler underbelly and chest - shone in the bright light. Her wing membranes were a darker blue, slightly metallic. In complete contrast, Frostbite's horns and spikes were white. _The one dragon in the Clan who isn't completely useless._

Icecloud's heart gave a little jump as Frostbite turned her deep blue eyes on her. She smiled wryly, seemingly aware that Icecloud was watching her. Icecloud's eyes followed her as she turned back around to face Blizzard. Icecloud continued watching, noticing every little movement her fellow apprentice made. Frostbite laughed at something Blizzard said, causing a flare of jealousy to erupt in Icecloud. Frostbite should be talking to _her_. Frostbite should be laughing with _her_. Not wasting time with _Blizzard_.

Frostbite's head swung back around to look at Icecloud, her perfect scales gleaming. She smiled slightly, head tilted to the side.

 _Does Frostbite feel... anything... for me?_

She had to. Frostbite had to feel something. Icecloud wasn't sure what she'd do if she didn't, but that wouldn't matter. Frostbite would return her feelings. Of course she would.

"IceClan!" an unfamiliar voice yelled out from the camp entrance.

Icecloud was instantly on her feet, her eyes snapping fully open. Frostbite was quick to react, the rest of the Clan predictably slower. Snowfall and Tundra leapt down gracelessly from the Highrock and hurried towards the entrance. A NightWing stepped in from the outside. Somehow, he had managed to conceal himself amongst the white ice, impressive due to his black scales. His purple eyes swept calmly across the camp, his wings twitching. The NightWing was larger than Snowfall - everyone was larger than Snowfall - but only by a head or so. Eventually he looked directly at Snowfall, as if challenging her. Snowfall stared back.

"I'm not here to fight you," he said.

"Then what do you want?" Snowfall shot back.

Icecloud stifled a yawn. _Boring posturing._ Her eyes scanned over the NightWing, noticing two figures behind him- one green, one blue. _Oh, he has backup, does he? He doesn't think that will help, surely. I could beat them all single-pawed._

"It's a simple offer," the NightWing replied.

 _What? Give us half your territory? Give us all your prey?_ Icecloud laughed inwardly. _As if._

"May I enter your camp?"

"Come in," Snowfall replied.

 _Complete lack of caution. What a useless leader she is._

The NightWing stepped into the centre of camp, and from the entrance stepped the two figures. One of them was clearly an IceWing/SeaWing hybrid, with glowing stripes and spiked tail. The other was weirder, a mix of green and brown with an overly sweet expression. She was shivering quite obviously.

"I see you've brought friends."

 _Again, with the complete lack of caution!_

"I have," the NightWing replied.

"Who are you?" Tundra asked.

 _Why are you asking who he is? Shouldn't it be more important to drive him off our territory? Useless. This whole Clan is useless._

"My name is Darksoarer. My companions are Slush and Laurel," Darksoarer said. "Who are you then?"

"I'm Snowfall and this is my deputy Tundra."

"Surprised Tundra hasn't attacked yet," Frostbite whispered, sidling up to Icecloud.

Icecloud felt her heart give a happy jump, and turned to her.

"Yeah," she replied quietly.

"Why are you here?" Lynx demanded suddenly.

Darksoarer gave her an unimpressed look and shrugged. "I'm new to this area, and I'm aware there are Clans living here, so I thought I'd ask if it was an issue if I made my home around Jade Mountain."

Icecloud heard several Clanmates hiss and growl at this. _I don't see why that's an issue. The gathering's a waste of time anyway._

"Wouldn't really matter, would it?" she whispered to Frostbite.

"Not really," she agreed.

"Clearly not just your own home," Snowfall said.

"Perceptive," Icecloud muttered under her breath.

"No, and that comes to my request," Darksoarer started. "My group is welcoming and perfectly happy to accept any IceClan members who aren't comfortable with their own Clan."

Icecloud's breath caught in her throat. That was what she'd been wanting, right? A chance to get away from her walrus-brained Clan. A chance to escape. But Darksoarer didn't seem all that much smarter than Snowfall. And... _Frostbite._ Maybe she could convince Frostbite to come with her. There was a chance. A slim one, but it was a chance.

Darksoarer's gaze swept over her. The NightWing met her eyes for a moment, a small smile creeping over his face. Then his eyes jumped over to Sandstorm, where they remained. _Sandstorm?! You're focusing on the wrong dragon here. Sandstorm would_ never _betray his Clan. Even though they hate him._

Icecloud watched as Sandstorm glanced around, his eyes widening in surprise. Her brother rose to his feet and faced Darksoarer.

"What-" Sandstorm choked out. "What makes you think I'm not comfortable with my Clan?"

 _Hmm... maybe the fact that you're clearly not a proper IceWing?_

Darksoarer looked Sandstorm up and down. "You don't quite seem to fit in, wouldn't you agree?"

Icecloud eyed him appraisingly. Maybe he wasn't as stupid as she'd first thought. He'd hit Sandstorm in just the right spot, and her brother's tail lashed angrily, the barb on the end curled up tight as usual.

"I think I fit in fine," Sandstorm snarled.

The green dragon - Darksoarer's friend? Clanmate? - laughed, as did at least one IceWing.

Darksoarer smiled. "I'm not sure you've looked at yourself recently. Tell me, are you really an IceWing?"

Almost instantly, Sandstorm moved into a battle position, his tail curling up over his back, his spikes lifting, and he dropped slightly, pacing forward until he reached the NightWing.

"I'M FINE HERE!" he shouted. "Every IceWing is fine here! Stop trying to tear apart IceClan! We don't want to join your seal-brained group! GET OUT OF HERE!"

 _Why is Sandstorm the first to tell him that?_

Darksoarer murmured something, too quietly for anyone else to hear.

"Trust YOU?!" Sandstorm yelled.

He swung his paw up, talons outstretched, and slammed it into Darksoarer's face. Icecloud's eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't expected Sandstorm, of all dragons, to attack. When he pulled his paw away, there was no mark on the NightWing's face. _That's weird. That much force should definitely leave at least a scratch. At least. Unless Sandstorm's a lot weaker than he seems to be. Wouldn't be surprised._ Sandstorm backed up quickly as Darksoarer let out a growl.

"We'll consider your offer," Snowfall growled finally, her voice firm.

"It's time for you to leave now," Tundra continued. "Lynx, Frost, Hail, Frostbite and Icecloud, escort him off our territory."

A quick thrill ran through Icecloud. This would be an opportunity to learn more about Darksoarer's group. And Frostbite would be coming too. _Maybe I can convince her to come with me._ Frostbite rose to her feet beside Icecloud, her cool scales brushing against Icecloud's side. Her scales tingled. Icecloud followed Frostbite's lead, rising to her feet, and padding towards Darksoarer and his companions. She cast a sideways glance at Frostbite, and her fellow apprentice met her gaze, her expression one of worry and perhaps a bit of fear.

 _There's no need to be afraid. We're going to be fine. Darksoarer and his little group aren't a danger._

 _Why should they be?_

* * *

Spinifex lifted her head from her paws as she heard a patrol head towards the entrance to camp. The camp wasn't much, just a shallow dip in the surrounding desert. There was a pool of fresh water a short distance from the camp, and a few palm trees ans similar plants shaded the camp and pool, providing shelter from the sun's heat. Nests were scattered all over the place, dug inside bushes, and made from plant parts that had been torn up from the outskirts of SandClan territory. The nests weren't in any particular order, however they were well concealed, and most dragons from the other Clans had no idea where their camp was.

Cactus burst into camp suddenly, panting heavily.

"Arid!" she called, darting towards the pale gold leader.

"Yes?" Arid questioned, turning away from Sun and Fennec, the healer and deputy.

"My patrol caught three dragons on our territory. They say they want to speak to you," Cactus explained.

"Which Clan are they from?" Arid asked.

"They aren't from a Clan."

Spinifex's ears perked up, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"There's a NightWing, a RainWing, and a SandWing/NightWing hybrid."

Arid frowned. "All right, I'll come."

Cactus's expression tightened.

"Another thing. They're saying something about hybrids and dragons... joining them."

Arid frowned and glanced over at Spinifex. "You want to come?"

Spinifex scrambled to her feet. "Of course I do!"

"Right Cactus, you lead us," Arid ordered.

The warrior nodded, darting out of camp. Arid followed, and Spinifex dashed after them.

Outside of the camp stretched a broad expanse of sand and sand dunes and more sand and the occasional cactus or stand of trees that marked an oasis. Spinifex stretched out her wings, following Cactus's lead and leaping into the sky. She flapped her wings steadily, easily keeping up with the adult dragons. _Who are probably flying slower because I'm here,_ she admitted.

Shortly the sea came into view, the waves quiet today, gently washing up to the shore. Spinifex could just spot a landmass across the strip of ocean, which connected to the Clan's territories through NightClan's territory. On the beach stood a group of dragons. Three strangers stood surrounded by four SandWings. Spinifex looked them over. Pale gold, sandy, yellow and pale gold. Dune, Boil, Camel and Scorch. Arid powered towards them, Cactus shooting off after her. _Yup. They were definitely going slower._ Spinifex struggled to speed up, reaching the other dragons after Arid had begun talking, and missing out on part of the conversation.

"I wouldn't come to attack you with only two dragons," the NightWing sighed, rolling his bright purple eyes at Arid.

"Then why are you on our territory?" Arid asked.

"Oh, just to suggest something," he replied casually.

Dune let out a growl. "Get to the point, NightWing."

"The name's Darksoarer."

"Like we care," Camel snorted.

Arid shot her a look. "I'll handle this."

She turned to Darksoarer, head raised and black eyes narrowed.

"What do you want to suggest?"

A quiet cough came from behind Darksoarer and Spinifex turned her head to look at a small dragon. Her black scales were shot through with white stripes, and purplish-blue splotches blossomed on her scales before fading out again. _She must be the RainWing Cactus mentioned._ But luminescent stripes ran down her sides, tail, wings and snout, and gills pulsed on her neck. _Not quite a RainWing then._

"-would like to make a home around Jade Mountain," Darksoarer finished.

Spinifex winced, realising she'd missed part of the conversation.

"I'm fine with that," Arid replied. "As long as you don't involve yourself in Clan life."

 _Fine with what? Him living at Jade Mountain? But that's our gathering place!_

Her gaze flicked back to the RainWing/SeaWing, noticing several scars across her wings, her wide green eyes and the way she fidgeted nervously. She shifted her gaze to the dragon standing next to her. He was clearly a SandWing/NightWing hybrid, and was huge, a head taller than both Arid and Darksoarer, and bulky too. His scales were black with occasional hints of yellow-brown. A golden diamond pattern ran down his neck, and he had gold NightWing spikes down his back. His eyes were black, darker than his scales.

Spinifex's head snapped back to Darksoarer as she realised the NightWing was talking.

"Oh, I'll have involve myself in Clan life though," he said.

Spinifex bristled, her claws curling into the ground and her tail stiffening. Her Clanmates moved into battle positions, Dune and Cactus growling softly.

"In what way?" Arid asked, her voice carrying a deadly tone.

"I'm offering any dragon who wants to join me, who doesn't feel comfortable in their Clan, a place with my warriors."

Shock flared through Spinifex. _Who does he think he is?_ _Why would anyone leave their Clan?_

"Your warriors," Arid snarled. "What, you think you're a Clan now? Do I need to remind you just how outnumbered you are right now?"

"Outnumbered, but not outmatched," the NightWing/SandWing hybrid rumbled, his voice deep.

"Do you want to test that?" Spinifex found herself snarling.

"Do you?" the RainWing/SeaWing shot back.

"Quiet Mimic," Darksoarer ordered.

 _Mimic. That's a strange name._

"Darksoarer," Arid growled. "You and your _friends_ need to get off my territory right now."

"Think over my offer," Darksoarer urged.

"Your _offer_?" Cactus said scathingly.

Darksoarer seemed about to launch himself at her, but held himself back, spinning around and launching away into the sky. The SandWing/NightWing flapped off after him, while Mimic glared at the group before following. Spinifex let out a quiet breath of relief.

"Glad they're gone," Scorch sighed, shaking out his wings.

"Same," Spinifex agreed.

She couldn't help thinking, though, that Darksoarer wasn't done with SandClan yet.

* * *

Frost was at the front of their little patrol, Hail on the left side, Lynx above, Frostbite below and Icecloud flew on the right. Darksoarer was in the centre, with Laurel and Slush to either side. The NightWing's head was down, his purple eyes frustrated. Laurel looked hurt, and Slush unbothered. _Not quite sure why Laurel's hurt, unless she's one of those dragons who wants to be friends with everyone and can't handle rejection. Honestly useless._

"So," Frostbite said, breaking the silence. "What's your group like?"

Lynx looked below her, a snarl forming on her face.

"Just making conversation," Frostbite said quickly.

Lynx seemed to relax, turning back around. _You have no idea how to tell if someone's lying, do you?_

Darksoarer raised his head, eyes gleaming.

"We welcome all dragons," he said. "So there a quite a few hybrids, and some have... disabilities."

"Like what?" Frostbite asked, her voice curious.

"Well, Slush here is deaf," Darksoarer said matter-of-factly.

Icecloud stared in shock. _How is a dragon like that even functioning? Darksoarer's weaker than I thought if he wants pathetic dragons like_ that _in his group._

" _Deaf?_ " she said aloud.

"Yes," Slush said snappily, staring at Icecloud.

She turned her head away from him. _I want to get out of IceClan, but I don't want to join a group that's just as bad._

"Heading down!" Frost called.

The group dipped suddenly, Icecloud tilting her wings and gliding down gracefully. The other dragons did so with a lot less grace, except for, of course, Frostbite, who's every movement was graceful. They landed on the SandClan border with a soft thump, Lynx dropping into the centre of Darksoarer's group. _Why would you do that? They could kill you easily. Which they could do anyway, of course, but you're not helping yourself there!_

"Right," Frost said, "Get out of here, and don't come back, unless you want to know just how painful it is to die."

"I would work on your threats," Darksoarer yawned. "They need a little tweaking."

Hail growled. Darksoarer gave him a half-smile and winked at Icecloud before leaping off towards SandClan territory, his companions following him. _Does he know I want to join him? I can't have been that obvious._

Lynx hissed in irritation. "Glad he's gone."

"Same," Hail grunted.

Icecloud sidestepped towards Frostbite, leaning in close to her ear.

"What do you think of this?" she asked.

Frostbite shifted, bumping into Icecloud's snout, which sent tiny shivers running through her.

"I'm not sure," Frostbite responded. "It's strange. Really strange."

"Yeah," Icecloud agreed.

Frostbite lowered her muzzle to be level with Icecloud.

"You aren't thinking of joining him?" she whispered, her voice tinged with alarm.

Icecloud sighed. "I'm not sure."

"I don't trust him, Icecloud," Frostbite said. "He... something about him is off."

She paused.

"Just think about that, okay? For me?"

Icecloud was quiet.

"For you."

* * *

Uhhh... I'm not sure how my attempts at romance have gone. I'm not great at writing that kinda stuff. And yes, I have a lesbian relationship going on in this. I do support LGBTIQ+ relationships, and if you have a problem with that you can eff off. (Sorry, I'm trying to keep this PG but y'know...)

But yeah, anyway, hope you liked the chapter.

 _Question of the chapter:_ Do you have a different opinion on Darksoarer now you've seen some other dragon's perspectives of him?

~Skystorm


	9. Chapter 8

**Marrowfrost:** Ha that's funny. You must have been so confused there, thinking Icecloud had a crush on her mum. We'll have more on Icecloud this chapter. And yeah, this isn't planned so Darksoarer could keep being likeable... or maybe not. I tend to prefer writing brutal and hateable villains... but oh well.

 **Moonshadow:** Thank you. I'll try to extend my conversations and explain a bit more. Just for the explanation, Slush wasn't born deaf, and I will put more about that in later. About the romance there, this is the first I've ever written, so all advice is helpful. I'll give writing it better a shot. (May not work, as I've never had a crush myself, and writing romance is quite hard for me.) And well, you're gonna have to suffer through Frostbite and Icecloud. (I'm not sorry.)

Um, so this is set the day after Darksoarer comes to IceClan, and is also the day that Darksoarer visits SandClan.

* * *

"What do you think's going to happen?" Winter asked, his face serious.

Reindeer shrugged. "Nothing. No-one's stupid enough to actually join that idiot."

"Are you sure?" Ermine asked, her eyes on Sandstorm. "I reckon Stormy might."

"Stop calling me that!" Sandstorm snapped. "And you know I won't join him!"

"Suuure," Reindeer said.

"Shut up," Frostbite growled, slapping him with her tail.

Reindeer growled. "Try that again."

"Gladly," Frostbite grinned, hitting him over his head.

Winter laughed. "Maybe you should remember who's the older apprentice, Reindeer."

Reindeer lunged forwards and Winter backed up quickly, ducking behind Icecloud.

Sandstorm snorted. "You look like an idiot."

Winter glared at him indignantly.

"All IceWings old enough to hunt their first prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Snowfall called.

Sandstorm raised his head to see Snowfall standing atop the Highrock, her pale body standing out against the darkening sky. He rose to his feet along with the other apprentices and trotted towards the Highrock. The rest of the Clan joined them, sitting around the clearing. Sandstorm found himself next to Snow. His mum looked down at him, a smile pulling at her mouth.

"So," Snowfall began once the Clan was gathered. "I'd like to talk about Darksoarer."

There was a general murmur throughout the clearing. Sandstorm's spikes rippled down his back and he barely held back a growl. Snow looked down at him, her smile creasing into a frown.

"He offered you - all of you - the 'opportunity' to join him," Snowfall growled. "Any of you who take up that 'opportunity' will not be welcome in this Clan."

Tundra snarled, his tail whipping forward to emphasise the point.

Ermine's voice lifted from the crowd. "No _IceWing_ would betray their Clan."

Snowfall nodded. "I would hope not."

The leader swept her gaze over the Clan, eyes sharp and piercing.

"If anyone wants to leave now they can," she said finally.

Nobody moved. Sandstorm remained still, staring up at Snowfall. The white female looked over them, her eyes flicking around the clearing.

"Good," she said. "Then that's it."

She made a move to leap down from the Highrock.

"What about the other Clans?" Diamond called.

Snowfall stilled. "The other Clans can do what they like."

"We don't even know if they were asked," Lynx added.

"They would have been," Snowfall responded.

Avalanche hissed loudly. "The other Clans are weaker than us. Some of them will join Darksoarer."

"Don't be so quick to judge," Diamond warned.

"Anyway, it won't be a problem for us if other Clan members join Darksoarer," Tundra said, dismissing it with a flick of his tail.

"It could be if they attack or cause trouble," Sandstorm said, surprising himself by speaking.

Tundra's gaze shifted to him, his blue eyes darkening. Sandstorm shifted back slightly, unnerved by the deputy's stare.

"That... would be a problem," Snowfall admitted.

"We can fight rogue dragons off easily," Tundra declared, eyes still on Sandstorm.

"We don't know how big their force is," Snow said, his mother getting to her feet.

Avalanche turned to Snow, his lip curling up to reveal sharp white fangs. "What- planning on making a speech?" he sneered.

"Quiet Avalanche," Snowfall ordered, her voice crisp and sharp. "Snow, you can talk if you want."

"Thank you." Snow dipped her head to Snowfall, before lifting it again, her expression firm. "We don't know how many dragons Darksoarer has with him. We don't know where they are. We don't know if they're planning anything, and if so we don't know anything about what they're planning."

Snow paused, glancing up at her leader. Snowfall nodded.

"It's a good point," Diamond said.

"Yes," Snowfall agreed. "I'll organise a patrol, and we'll head to Jade Mountain tomorrow to find Darksoarer's group."

"We'll need SandClan's permission to cross their territory," Narwhal pointed out.

Tundra and Snowfall exchanged glances, and exchanged a quiet conversation.

"Narwhal, you can lead a patrol out to ask now," Tundra said. "Take Peak, Icicle, and Winter."

"The meeting's over," Snowfall added, leaping down from the Highrock.

Tundra followed her a moment later, jumping down next to Narwhal. Snow glanced down at Sandstorm.

"What do you think of Darksoarer?" she asked.

Sandstorm stared at her incredulously. "I thought you'd have noticed that yesterday."

Snow gave a quiet laugh. "But what do you actually think of him?"

"Actually?" he questioned. _He's big and evil-looking and scary? Is that what you mean?_

 _Or...or do you want to join him?_ _So you can be with Smolder?_

 _Is that what you're asking?_

* * *

Icecloud lifted her head, convinced by the other apprentice's breathing that they were asleep. It was too dark to see, of course. Night never let IceWing's see, and her SandWing blood didn't help her much.

"Frostbite?" she whispered, leaning in close to her denmate.

Frostbite stirred slightly, her spikes tickling Icecloud's nose as she rolled onto her back.

"Frostbite?"

Icecloud heard her stir, and drew her head back as Frostbite raised her head.

"What is it, Hail?" she murmured groggily.

"It's not Hail," Icecloud replied, feeling a rush of warmth for Frostbite.

"Icecloud?" Frostbite asked, sounding more awake now. "Why'd you wake me?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Frostbite asked. "Not Darksoarer, is it?"

"It is actually," Icecloud admitted.

Frostbite made a hmph-ing noise. There was a stir as one of the apprentices moved. _Idiots. They wouldn't notice if an enemy came in and killed them all._

"There's been enough talk about Darksoarer," Frostbite said.

"I guess," Icecloud agreed. "But I kind of..."

"Kind of what?" Frostbite replied.

There was a break, neither of them talking.

"You want to join him, don't you?" Frostbite said finally.

Icecloud ducked her head slightly. "I- yes... I guess so."

Frostbite gave a loud sigh, flicking her tail at Icecloud.

"That'd mean betraying your Clan," she protested. "You're not that type of dragon, Icecloud."

 _My Clan isn't even worth betraying._

"Maybe I am," she said aloud.

"No," Frostbite replied. "You're not. And definitely not for a complete stranger."

For _a complete stranger? Trust me, it's not for him._

"Icecloud," Frostbite said, her voice low. "Don't leave. IceClan needs you. Your family needs you. I need you."

Icecloud's breath caught in her throat. "You do?"

"Yes, you walrus-brain," Frostbite murmured, her voice lighter. "Now get to sleep. Nobody's leaving IceClan."

"Guess so."

Icecloud dropped her head to her paws, curling her tail around her. Frostbite was right in a way. Icecloud wouldn't be the one to betray her Clan. To betray Frostbite. She wouldn't leave.

Not yet at least.

* * *

Well, this chapter took a while. Sorry for the long wait, this chapter was really hard to write for some reason. Actually not sure why. But anyway, I got to do a bit more of Icecloud and Frostbite stuff, so hoping that wasn't too bad.

 _Question of the chapter:_ Who do you think will be joining Darksoarer's group?

And in other news, you may have noticed that I recently changed my username from Skystorm99 to Ekidna. No real reason, just wanted to.

And I have a new warriors fanfiction out! It's called Shattered Shadows and if you haven't already checked it out please do so. I've had the idea for a while and just finally decided to write it. So if a chapter of this hasn't come out for a while, it's probably because I'm working on that.

~Ekidna


End file.
